El día en que “Que Onda” quedo en quiebra
by mucho.tiempo.libre.productions
Summary: Aquí veran que pasa cuando Marshall pierde a "QUE ONDA" que aran nuestros queridos amigos para solucionar este problema por el cual pasaran muchos obstáculos
1. Chapter 1

El día en que "Que Onda" quedo en quiebra

Declaimer: "Soony entre estrellas" no nos pertenece, es propiedad del gran dios de las series infantiles Disney, por que si no fuera así haríamos que Chad limpie baños y Zora haga explotar a Mackensie Falls, nada personal, disfrútenlo n.n

Capitulo 1:

Marshall Pov.

No se como pude despertarme en la mañana, estaba todo borroso todo oscuro…un momento… ¡las cortinas! No estaba…no había nada en mi departamento. Me asusté, me vino la paranoia y miré de bajo de la cama para ver si estaba ahí o mis cosas jugando a las escondidas de manera cruel o el ladrón que las robó pero no había nada. Pero de la nada un flash back rodeo mi mente

_**FLASHBACK**_

Marshall Marshall, deberías dejar de apostar, vas a perder todo… otra ves

Estoy bien señor, tengo unas cuantas cosas que apostar- hablaba muy emocionado, el amaba apostar, se sentía apasionado, libre incluso sexsi (si señores Marshall se sentía Brad Pitt)

Puedes retirarse, no te odiaré, solo…le diré a los demás ejecutivos de las televisoras que eres un cobarde y que aún vives con tu madre

¡¡Dijiste que lo guardarías en secreto!!- protestó molesto nuestro galán

Pero….es tu decisión Marshall y yo la "respeto"- irónicamente- vete que quiero ver cuanto le puedo quitar al estúpido de Spilbert

Bueno…la verdad…tengo algo que apostar- comento en voz baja y nervioso

Enserio, tu madre no me sirve

No es eso- sacando unos documentos de sus bolsillos que no se arrugaron nadita y eso que quizas cuanto tiempo estuvieron ahí- tengo esto- mostrándoselos

¿Qué es?- mirandolo curioso

Son los derechos absolutos de "Que Onda"-

Mmm…¿seguro que quieres apostar eso?

Solo dame las fichas maldito…tontuelo ( aai ella xD)- elijo el numero 5 negro

La ruleta empezó a rodar y a rodar tanto Marshall como el malvado señor estaban ansiosos por saber que resultado dará, Marshall incluso juró hacer dieta si salía 5 negro..pero no todo lo que brilla es oro…

-14 rojo

Marshall vió su vida hecha pedacitos, vio como todos sus esfuerzos para salir adelante e independencia de su madre se habían ido, vio todo darse vueltas y se fue directo al suelo

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Ahora si que estaba muerto cuando los de "Que Onda" los matarán y luego se le vino a la mente una imagen horrible de su madre con un bate de beisball persiguiendolo

Pero decidió ir igual al estudio, debe unir el suficiente valor para decirse a su elenco que sus sueños y esperanzas se habían acabado para siempre. Entro al estudio y vio a los jóvenes preparándose para un sckech a cerca de una gallina que no cruza la calle por que dicen que del otro lado hay comunistas. Tan contentos, esos brillos en sus ojitos de niñitos, su alegría todo, ¿Tawni se hizo un peinado nuevo? Que importa! Se armó de valor y se dirigió hacia esos 5 jóvenes

-¿pasa algo malo Marshall?-pregunto confundida Soony-

- no nada, verán chicos….tenemos que hablar…

- o no!-gritó Nico- ¿vas a terminar con nosotros?

- un momento- dijo Grady- pensé que estabas conmigo ¬ ¬

-¡ callense los 2!- dijo Tawni- no ven que vino a hablar de mi asenso verdad Marshall?

- la verdad no….verán chicos la verdad tengo una buena y una mala noticia

- ¿te estalló la bomba hecha de puré de manzana?- pregunto nerviosa Zora- por que puedo explicarlo veras… era un experimento que me pidio la C.I.A

- dejen hablar a Marshall, dinos ¿Qué onda?- dijo riendose- ya saben por el programa que se llama asi jajajaja que chistosa soy- definitivamente Soony le faltaba unas buena

dosis de chistes

- les diré la mala…la verdad es que…aveces uno con la edad para estar más en onda y uno puede caer en …- los jóvenes sabían que estaba evitando el tema, así que él al percatarse se rindió- perdí los derechos de "Que Onda" y me temo mis queridos que este es el fin del programa, vuelvan a sus casas y lloren ¡Lloren como niñitas igual que yo ahora!

-bueno Marshall esas cosas suelen suceder –dijo Soony maduramente, mientras que los demás se quedaron sin palabras- saldremos adelante como la familia que somos, dinos ¿Cuál es la buena noticia?

-em…les traje esto- mostrando de sus manos un adorable, no, precioso cachorrito poddle enano con tiernos ojos y con un cartel que decía: perdón

-¡que lindo! -Gritaron todos, ignorando el hecho de que acaban de quedar sin empleo, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, no señoras señores y..demases no si eso depende de Soony Munroe


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: embargo

Soony POV

Había pasado una semana desde que Marshall nos dijo que el programa iba a dejar de existir, han esquivado el tema desde una semana, pero la noticia nos esta ahogando y necesitamos una solución porque ¿Qué será de Que Onda sin ellos en el?, no se como hemos podido sobrevivir a una semana de programa sin ponernos a gritar y suplicar nuestros derechos del programa, los demás lo ocultan muy bien, pero lo que es yo, estoy con un nudo tan grande en mi garganta que parece que podría amarrar todo Wisconsin en él. Lo peor vino después cuando nos trajeron la orden de embargo no me imagino mi vida sin el camerino, la comida gratis y ¡hasta el gnomo del cual me encariñe mucho extrañamente!

-¡Soony despierta!- exclamó Tawni- deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y volvamos a la escena- bueno dejaré mis pensamientos para después…

bien hagamos la escena!- volví y estuvimos haciendo la escena de las chicas chequeadoras con Tawni hasta que en medio del programa aparecen unos hombres bien… macizos por así decirlo, interrumpieron la escena como si nada y empezaron….¡Empezaron a llevarse las cosas!

-Nos asaltan! -gritó Tawni- aléjate de mis cosas!! – gruñó Tawni de una manera aterradora- deténganlos!

-Lo siento señorita el Señor X nos pidió que desmanteláramos el lugar y eso es lo que haremos vamos chicos! a los camerinos

-No nuestras preciadas cosas!-lloriqueaba Nico- por que dios odia el programa?!

-Lo siento queridos seguidores pero el programa es atacado por unos maniacos, si Maniacos!! Que intentan acabar con el programa pero nada lo hará- comento Tawni a la cámara alegremente- volemos luego de comerciales

-Quiero ver que me saquen de aquí!- grito Zora que literalmente se amarró con cadenas al sarcófago que estaba en los camerinos- larga vida a "Que Onda"- gritaba mientras unos tipos del embargue sacaron el sarcófago con sus propias manos dejando a Zora en un rincón del lugar.

Yo miré la escena asombrada, pero todo se puso en cama lenta cuando los embargadores, se acercaban peligrosamente a nuestro camerino, especialmente al gnomo de jardín, se acabó la Soony amable… corrí con todo lo que dieron mis piernas y me lance como un león a su presa para atacarla en este caso en dirección a los que osaban a robarse a majestuoso ser.

-Pero que demonios…¿¡crees que le haces al gnomo?!

-somos los de embargue y nos pidieron desalojar todo el lugar…incluyendo al gnomo niñita

-Te lo llevas sobre mi podrido cadáver!!! Nadie y repito nadie-se-lleva-al-gnomooo!!

-Y que piensas hacer al respecto?

-Mmm…cuanto quieres por el? Te doy lo que sea aunque tenga que hacer un trato con el mismísimo lucifer lo haré! Habla calvito cuanto quieres por el?

-Consígueme un autógrafo de….- redoble de tambores- ¡ Robert Patiinson!- exclamó tal cual una admiradora de Twilight

-Pero que?? de donde lo consigo donde? pídeme otra cosa por favor!!

-No no y no el autógrafo o adiós al gnomo

-Vuelvo enseguida con el- y ahora como se supone que lo consiga?? un momento falsifico la firma y listo Soony Munroe que gusta me da ser tu cerebro, tomé una de las esquelas de Tawni y me puse a escribir- querido…señor del embargo.. . gracias por ser mi fan número uno ve a ver Remember me o me enojo contigo atentamente Robert

-Toma! aquí esta!

-Ya era hora, ¡Que lindo!, los demás embargadores se pondrán tan celosos jujuju

-Si si solo dame mi gnomo ¬ ¬- se lo arranqué de las manos y lo dejé bien escondido en mi mochila - querido no dejaré que nadie te haga daño- lo consolaba mientras lo abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas.

Me di vuelta y observe lo que quedaba de lo que se hacía llamar "Que Onda" y observe a mis compañeros como lloraban y empezaban a guardar la comida para que no se la llevaran, y lo que mas me sorprendió fue ver a Marshall abrasado del perro creyéndose Paris Hilton mientras coqueteaba con los del embargue recibiendo negativas excepto por unos cuantos que le dieron su numero, lo que hace la gente con tal de conseguir lo que quieren que ridículo no?... no me respondan ¬ ¬'

-Genial, sin estudio, sin camerino sin nada- alegaba Tawni-

-Que podemos hacer ahora si todo ya acabo?- el momento poeta de Grady- mejor vamos al casino a ver si conseguimos un lugar en Mackenzie Falls

-No! Vamos chicos, no dejaremos que un simple…embarguesito nos vaya a degradar a tal punto, vengan tengo una idea….

Estuvimos planeando como 3 horas seguidas nuestro plan hasta que al fin pudimos terminarlo entraríamos al set y haríamos "Que Onda" aunque sea lo último que hagamos en nuestras locas y arriesgadas vidas


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: intentos fallidos

Soony POV.

Eran como las 4 de la mañana aproximadamente, los guardias se fueron del set gracias a nuestra súper trampa atrapa-tontos guardias de seguridad, estábamos listos para empezar el plan que nos devolvería nuestro amado programa.

-Nico, Grady- los llamé- pusieron la súper trampa atrapa-tontos guardias de seguridad cierto?

- Am… te refieres a la leche y galletas en la portería?, esta listo y hasta hicimos una prueba de calidad o no Grady?

- Estaban deliciosas- comentó alegremente aunque un poco decepcionado por que si fuera por él se las habría comido todas.

- Grady deja de babear y entra de una buena vez! hay un programa que hacer- y de un momento a otro comenzó a sonar la canción de misión imposible y nos empezamos a arrastrar como militares llegando finalmente al set.

- Bien Soony y ¿ahora que hacemos?- preguntó nuestra Zora favorita.

- Bueno, ya que llegamos es hora de montar el escenario para que así podamos hacer el programa- Soony vio que sus amigos la miraban con interrogantes, ya que, no tenían ni la más tonta idea de cómo montar el escenario, pensando en que sería igual que montaran una vaca o algo así, al no ver respuesta dijo- y lo haremos con estos materiales que tomé de mi casa y que se supone que debieron traer porque se los pedí- con una ceja alzada.

- Para eso era yo traje mucho Soony mi papa trabaja en la C.I.A, pero es un secreto así que el que lo dice será pulverizado con su familia en un cajón pegajoso y obscuro en el cual suplicarán y gritarán mi nombre pidiéndome perdón por haber revelado su secreto, así que cuidado-dijo la menor del grupo con una sonrisa.

- Ya chicos ¡entremos!- animó Soony- recuperemos lo que es nuestro por derecho, que el mundo sepa la verdad, por nuestro querido programa, justicia!- creo que Soony se emocionó mucho con su discurso.

- Soony cállate y ¡empecemos a filmar de una buena vez!- tomando el guión- bueno, empecemos

Nos se acercamos al set, lo arreglamos y decoramos especialmente para la escena, nos aprendimos el guión antes para no tener que equivocarnos y hacerlo de nuevo, prendimos las cámaras y las luces y torpemente tratamos de comenzar el programa.

Guardias POV.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar no muy lejano del set de "Que Onda" se encontraban los queridos e ilusos guardias de seguridad que se acercaban peligrosamente donde se encontraban nuestros valientes héroes (si héroes dije) hablando de efemeridades de la vida tan profunda e intensa de un guardia.

- ¡Que tristeza! Por que los perros tenían que comerse nuestras queridas galletas que habían dejado exclusivamente para nosotros- lloriqueaba Jhon, junto con su colega Tom (poca imaginación perdón)-Que mas malo que esto nos podría pasar ahora?.

- Bueno como estamos de noche cualquier fenómeno paranormal nos puede ocurrir como…tu sabes- dijo de modo espeluznante.

- ¿De los espíritus que rondan en los estudios?

- Bueno eso es lo que cuentan las leyendas de los guardias, que los programas sin éxito, el set queda con mala vibra y los actores vuelven en vida a vengarse y dañan al programa que los reemplazan y así sucesivamente.

- ¿tú crees que se aparezca uno?- preguntaba nervioso Jhon.

- ¡Ojala así le puedo pedir un autógrafo!

Fin Pov Guardias

Mientras discutían de las posibles celebridades, escucharon unos golpes, unos susurros y comentarios chistosos, empezaron a sudar frío, sus miedos de que se les apareciera algún fantasma revoltoso era palpable, ¡inminente!- hasta que de repente observan al elenco de "Que Onda" frente a ellos grabando una escena, sus caras cambiaron del asombro a una cara de horror increíblemente pálida a tal punto que hasta Edward Cullen los envidiaría. Los guardias tan valientes que son apenas los vieron corrieron como cobardes hasta llegar al mismo set y correr otra y otra vez.

Soony POV.

Nos quedamos impactados, con los pies pegados al suelo, nos miramos mutuamente y terminamos de grabar el episodio esperando podérselo vender a un canal a un precio razonable para comer.

Todo le hacía creer que no volverían al estudio en un intento fallido de recuperar su querido programa. No, no mientras se siga llamando Soony Monroe, porque no le gusta otro porque el que iba a escoger su madre era horrible, o sea, ¿Demi? ¿Quien demonios se llama Demi? No, ¡nunca!

-Em…chicos… no se si se dieron cuenta pero… ¡Estamos arruinados! ¡Nuestro programa morirá!- lloriqueaba Tawni

-Tengo una idea- dije mirando con la cabeza abajo mirando la belleza innata del suelo- para seguir con el programa- trague saliva para armarme de valor- pero eso si, deben estar de mi lado y apoyarme pase lo que pase ok?. Váyanse a casa, tengo cosas que hacer

-¿Qué equipo?,¡Que Onda!, ¿Qué equipo?, ¡Que Onda!- gritaron tal cual replica de HSM, mientras la ella en el set sola debatiéndose si era lo correcto. Tomó sus cosas y corrió directo hacia la única solución para poder salvar al programa.

* * *

¿qué planeará Soony?¿será el fin del programa?¿Por qué hago estas preguntas si se me la respuesta? Es que me gusta dejarlos en la incertidumbre


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: el acuerdo

Chad POV.

Era un lindo día soleado, brillante y lo más importante bien lejos de los "Que Onda" y de odiosa Soony.

Estaba en el set de "Mackensie Falls" serie número uno del país, la más querida de todas y ¡sorpresa! La competencia directa de "Que Onda" ¡por favor! ¿Cómo encuentran a ese programa divertido? ¡pondría un mono con pandero y seria muchísimas veces más chistoso!... je je mono con pandero…perdónenme ¿en que estábamos?. En el set me arreglaban, aunque no lo necesito si soy hermoso de todos modos. Todo marchaba bien hasta que de la nada me asomo al espejo para admirarme cuando veo una cabellera café, una explosiva sonrisa y un rostro hermoso y adorable .Un momento, ¿acabo de decir que su rostro es hermoso y adorable?, ¡rayos!, se me pegan los diálogos. Las maquilladoras, y todos se fueron dejándonos totalmente solos

— ¿Soony? que hace alguien como tú en un lugar tan hermoso y sagrado como este — me miro con cara de odio, me iba a responder algo pero calló, algo no muy usual en ella.

— ¡hola Chad! tú siempre tan gracioso, tan simpático

— ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi querida Soony?— pregunté, esta tipa no es Soony ella me hubiera gritado o algo, es como la versión tierna y tenebrosa que veo en mis pesadillas.

— Se fue a jugar con tu abuela, claro que no ¡Chad soy yo Soony! ¿recuerdas? — sonrió mientras se señalaba, bueno no era Soony pero si se parecía bastante

— Bueno,"Soony" ¿que quieres? estoy ocupado y no tengo tiempo para no-admiradoras

— Verás Chad, mi programa esta pasando por un mal momentos ¿entiendes? Prácticamente estamos en quiebra y como sé tu programa esta bien financiado que incluso le sobran fondos y su estudio es tan espacioso, ¿te dije que ese peinado te hace ver mas maduro?

— Nunca lo haces, incluso dijiste que el peinado de Gassy era mejor — de acuerdo definitivamente esa versión de Soony me asusta.

— Pero querido Chad ¡si era una broma! — reía forzadamente mientras me daba un ligero golpe en el brazo ¿debería llamar a seguridad por agresión a una estrella?

— Verás nuestro programa esta en la ruina económicamente y ¡necesitamos tu ayuda! — dijo tan rápidamente y sonrojada que casi no la entendí.

Ahora entendí, ¡Soony esta en la quiebra! Y viene a pedirme ayuda ¡a mi! Nunca pensé que se tomara en serio lo que le dije que la ayudaría siempre. Pero que importa eso ¡Me necesita a mí Chad Dylan Cooper!, esta es la ocasión perfecta para molestarla y salirme con la mía como siempre, y aprovechando la oportunidad de torturarla y le pediré que salga conmigo, de solo pensarlo siento que estoy en llamas.

—Em ..Chad, ¿estas bien? — me pregunto Soony tímidamente.

— Por supuesto ¿porque no estaría bien?

— Es que Chad, estas en llamas.

— Se que estoy que ardo, pero no es para tanto Soony.

— No Chad, es que literalmente ¡te quemas!

— No! Mi cabello — grite hasta que Soony agarró una cubeta de agua de no se donde y me la arrojó encima, bueno volví a la realidad.

— Perdóname por am… quemarme ¿Que me pedías?

— Que si me podías ayudar a salvar mi programa — decía muy molesta.

— Soony, ¡no sabes cuanto me alegras!, ahora vienes aquí arrodillándote ante mí suplicando mi ayuda, ¡querida Soony te ayudaré con gusto!, pero claro como haces el trato con Chad Dylan Cooper, tendrás que hacer algo por mí obviamente.

— No comeré tierra Chad ya te lo dije.

— Pero ¿porque no Soony?—dije llorando — además lo que te iba a pedir era otra cosa.

— Habla.

—Yo te prestaré mi set, les daré dinero suficiente para sus escenas y todo eso con la condición de que tu Soony seas mi novia — dije acercándome lentamente. _Chad ¡eres malvado!, Soony caerá a nuestros pies_

Se vio una expresión de horror tipo "El Grito del pintor Munich, de la nada todo el elenco de "Que Onda" estaba sentado en unas butacas tipo cine con lentes 3-D y palomitas mirando expectantes la decisión de mi querida Soony, pero lloraron al ver que simplemente ella decía.

— Adiós Chad gracias por nada — dijo yéndose del estudio sin mirarme siquiera ¡¿pero quien demonios se cree al ignorarme?!

— Soony, ¡no te vallas! — le dije mientras la tomaba del brazo y hablándole al oido — por favor no te enojes conmigo, esta bien no serás mi novia _aún_, pero tendrás que ser mi esclava personal durante todo momento en que estén aquí. — me miró con un odio nunca antes visto, sus ojos llegaban a incendiar de tanta rabia, ¡esa es la Soony que conozco y odio! Me miró fijamente y me dijo un simple..

— Bueno, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie, yo tampoco lo haré — me lo dijo con un suspiro casi frío y de forma calculadora, aunque con un poco de miedo ¡por favor!, ¡mis admiradoras se hubieran desmayado apenas se los pidiera!

— ¡Soony me haces tan feliz! — le dije mientras la apretaba en una abrazo de oso, mientras ella se ahogaba y me pegaba en el brazo exigiendo aire.

— Bueno Chad me voy, gracias por todo, enserio te debo una grande.

— Me alegra ayudarte aunque tengas que pagarlo de esta manera nos vemos mañana esclavita.

— Vuélvelo a decir y te mato — me dijo con cara desafiante.

— ¡cuídate querida Soony! nos vemos — mientras la abrazaba aún más, ¿sabes, podría acostumbrarme a esto?.

Soony, no sabes en que gran lío acabas de meterte. Ser la esclava de Chad Dylan Cooper no es nada sencillo, además Soony no esta nada mal sirviendome ¿no? . Pobrecita ¡ojala resista!, mañana será tan interesante

¿Qué pasará por la mente de Chad? ¿podrá Soony con la presión y no matar a su "amo" en el intento?, ¿a "Que Onda" le dará un infarto al enterarse?, ¿algún día responderé estas preguntas?. No mientras ni yo lo sepa.

**holaaa queremos agradecer a todos nuestros reviews por leer nuestro fic y amarnos ¬¬ seguiremos escribiendo y uds. sigan mandando reviews se despiden**

**cata y hana.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: desastroso primer día

Soony Pov.

Me levanté perezosamente de mi cama, sentía los ojos pesados, como que a mi cerebro lo hubieran puesto en una licuadora con la tapa abierta, no quería despertarme, ¡¿como llegue a aceptar ser la esclava personal de Chad?!, no dormí en toda la noche imaginándome las cosas horribles que me podría obligar a hacer, ¿conseguiría al fin que coma tierra?. No Soony se positiva, posiblemente Chad lo olvidó… ¿sierto? .Solo se que hoy será un día largo y tormentoso.

Me vestí rápidamente y salí corriendo yendo hacía el infierno,digo el estudio 2 al que corresponde el malvado estudio de Mackensie Falls. ¿Saben?, El infierno era bastante elegante, observé la fuente de chocolate, las masajeadotas, el Mc Donals interno ¡rayos, este lugar que cosa no tiene!

Divisé a lo lejos a Chad, con su estúpido uniforme de niño bueno, ¡ja! cuando se enteren de lo malo y lo insufrible que es, aunque es mas lindo y dulce en persona…¿¡ pero que demonios estoy diciendo?!, concéntrate Soony concéntrate. Intenté alejarme y rogué para que no me halla visto pero…

— ¡Soony!, no intentes huir que te estoy viendo — me dijo al verme escondida en unos arbustos tristemente mientras intentaba que no me viera.

— Terminemos con esto pronto, dime la tonta tarea que debo hacer, ¿Qué será?, ¿disfrazarme de pollo en el estacionamiento? ¿limpiar baños? ¡habla! — exigí, si va a torturarme que lo haga pronto. Me miró como quien mira a una loca diciendo que el mundo será dominado por monos radiactivos o algo así.

— Soony ¿enserio piensas que soy tan malo?, no me respondas, la verdad iba a pedirte algo muy sencillo hoy, empezaras lavando mi convertible que esta algo muy sucio, eso por ahora. Ve a trabajar "Largo" (como el mayordomo de Los Locos Adams) — me dijo mientras me ordenaba con una campana pequeña. No le dije nada porque el programa depende de él.

Al menos no me asignó nada difícil, yo lavaba autos en Wisconsin así que no será difícil, excepto cuando vi la mugre que cubría todo el auto quede espantada ¿Qué acaso nunca conoció un trapo en su vida? .Terminé milagrosamente de limpiarlo, cuando llegué miré a Chad como actuaba, me impactó, no pensé que actuara tan bien, se veía tan lindo, tan profesional ¿quien diría que el muy sopenco no limpia? .Terminó la escena y se dirigió hacia mí, sentí la sangre subia a mis mejillas, no solo porque se acercaba con una sonrisa, porque las fans de Chad que estaban ahí me miraron con una aura oscura y con ojos rojos de rabia y miradas asesinas ¿debería temer por mi vida?

— ¿Cómo esta mi esclavita favorita, todo bien? — me dijo con una de sus risas burlescas — si ya terminaste pasarás todo el día conmigo en recompensa.

— ¿ A eso le llamas recompensa?, lavando autos en Wisconsin me daban mejor recompensa que esa y eran mulas Chad ¡Mulas! — esto era el colmo sabía que era mala idea pero este se pasa — pídeme otra cosa por favor.

— Soony, pero si estas todo el día conmigo, me servirías como quedamos y sería feliz viste todo estaría bien además con auto nuevo ¡podemos ir a buscar chicas!

-Chad,¡**yo soy una chica**! — debía ser una broma — ¿no lo recuerdas?

— Detalles solamente, ya vamos — dijo mientras me tomaba la mano y salimos corriendo hacia los estacionamientos, donde para mi reverenda suerte justo tenían que entrar mis queridos amigos de "Que Onda" y verme con Chad en un gesto que cualquiera pensaría que soy su novia o que me cae bien. Pero extrañamente ninguno estaba sorprendido, incluso algunos se pasaban dinero…espera, ¿apostaron que yo sería novia de Chad?, ¡cuando los vea los obligare a salir al sol con pantalones de queso! .Lo que mas me molestó es que Chad no hiciera nada ¡incluso sonreía!, Chad Dylan Cooper aunque sea tu sirvienta por siempre eres hombre muerto.

* * *

¿Soony enserio matará a Chad? ¿Cuánto habrán apostados los "que onda"? ¿Empezará una relación entre ellos al final? ¿ Me golpearán algún día por hacer estas preguntas? Queridas, solo el tiempo lo dirá….


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: operación descubrimiento impactante parte I

Tawni Pov

Han pasado ya 2 semanas desde que pasáramos de tener set propio y "dignidad" a lo que después sería compartir el set con los… no lo puedo ni decir hace que se me sale mi maquillaje y ¡no lo lograrán!.

Estas semanas han sido de lo más extrañas de la nada Nico, Grady y Chad eran mejores amigos, perdimos todo rastro del paradero de Zora, las actrices o las que dicen serlo no me han pedido ningún autógrafo, pero lo mas "extraño" sería ver a Soony y Chad todo el tiempo juntos, desde que llegamos a grabar hasta que terminan las escenas de "Mackensie Falls", ¡hasta se van juntos! Y cada vez que le preguntamos nos evade ¿acaso creerá que somos tarados? ¿Será cierto los rumores de que al fin salen? , no creo porque cuando les pregunte me gritan prácticamente y lo niegan a morir, entonces si no salen ¿tendrán una especie de trato súper secreto? .Obviamente los chicos no tienen idea, ni siquiera tienen idea, tienen mejores cosas como pensar, por ejemplo como sale el chocolate de la fuente de chocolate y si podrán conseguir el número de algunas de las chicas de "Mackensie Falls" si claro, aunque ahora que lo pienso a mi nadie me ha pedido mi número ¿Qué mugres le pasa al mundo?. Bueno como estábamos hablando la situación entre Chad y Soony se me hacia bastante extraña sobretodo por que no se lo dijo a su mejor amiga, o sea, ¡yo! (si, yo) así que decidí ponerme a investigar y anda mejor que seguirlos, esperé hasta que terminara Chad y los esperé en el estacionamiento, los vi salir juntos así que me escondí en junto a unos autos, mientras los escuchaba hablar…

—Bueno Soony después de ir al centro comercial, nos iremos directo a mi casa para que me ayudes con mis guiones y a ver como estoy en la competencia de mejor ídolo adolescente, más vale que le este ganando a Zac Efron o sino ¡compraré los votos!

— Y cómo se supone que lo harías, apostándoles a todos si sales escogido decir el secreto de tu peinado.

— ¡¿Que?! ¿y tu como lo sabes?, ¿Quién te lo dijo? A puesto que fue mi estilista, maldito cuando lo vea lo despediré —vociferó en el estacionamiento que se llegó a hacer eco, Soony solo rió. Enserio que parecían pareja.

— Parece que mucho "Mackensie Falls" te está dañando el cerebro — decía con una sonrisa, mientras Chad la veía como baboso.

— No lo hago por la fama Soony, todo sea por los fans— dijo tan optimista que hasta diría que el mismo se la creyó— sin ellos no sería la súper celebridad rompe-corazones número uno de América—con una pose estilo American Next Top Model — y claro que no te conocería querida Soony.

—Oh ¿que sería de mi? — Dijo teatralmente mientras Chad la veía con ojos iluminados—sería tan feliz — lloriqueaba Soony mientras la alegría de Chad se fue por los suelos.

—Yo también sería tan feliz sin ti Soony ¡no tienes ni idea!, sin molestias gritándome todo el día y eso que te hice un favor muy grande ¿lo recuerdas? —dijo acercándose a ella, pero ¿de que trato estarán hablando?, ¿acaso será que Chad lanzó a Soony a la fama con tal de que fueran novios? ¡Soony no haría eso! supongo…

— ¡Cállate!, que alguien nos puede escuchar— dijo tapando la boca de Chad — además recuerda que nadie debe enterarse.

— Pero ¿que tiene de malo que se enteren de que te ayude cuando más lo necesitabas? — casi molesto lo dijo. Cada vez estoy más confundida si no es lo de novios, ¿será que Chad la ayuda económicamente?

— Nada, solo que… no es tiempo todavía lo pueden mal interpretar.

— Claro, mejor que mal interpreten que estamos saliendo a escondidas ¿verdad? —irónicamente.

— Ellos pueden pensar lo que quieran Chad, solo nosotros sabemos la verdad— dijo al viento.

Se quedaron en silencio como unos cuantos minutos sin mirarse, ¡pero que pareja más extraña!, que bueno que no me han encontrado aún, sino estaría más frita que un pollo. El tiempo pasaba y yo me aburría ¡más acción por favor! .Al rato llegó la limusina de Chad, él le abrió la puerta cordialmente a lo que Soony dijo tímidamente un "gracias", el subió después y partieron ¡debo seguir ésa limo!, robé el monociclo del payaso más cercano y puse en juego mi plan del: descubrimiento de la verdad. Paré en a lo que Chad llama una pequeña casa, yo le diría súper mansión. Entraron Soony y Chad, perdí todos mi ahorros para mi "Cacao Mocca Cacao version Summer" en garantía del monociclo, pero valía la pena, esperé hasta que ingresaran y me metí por la ventana más cercana. Escuche sus voces y los seguí, evadiendo a las miles de mucamas que pasaban por ahí. Me escondí debajo de la cama rogando para que no me encontraran.

— ¡Chad tu habitación es gigante! —dijo emocionada Soony, mientras miraba todo el lugar.

— Lo sé, justo a la medida de cualquier súper estrella, bueno prende el computador y ve las votaciones, buscaré mis guiones — dijo yéndose hacia la repisa, Soony lo miraba irse con una sonrisa.

— Si, si explota-Soonies—dijo mirándolo de reojo, pero al darse vuelta vio la imperial cama de Chad y no aguantó, se levantó y se dirigió hasta allá.

— ¡Que cama más grande!, es del porte del rancho de mi tío Raimond ¿me puedo subir? di que si, di que si—dijo saltando.

— Pero Soony no tenemos tiem…—no pudo terminar su frase ya que miró a Soony poner su cara de perrito faldero que siempre le funciona—bueno, pero con cuidado.

— ¡Salto demoledor de Soony Monroe! —me tapé los ojos para no sentir tanto dolor aunque fue inútil, fue como si me lanzaran un saco lleno de patatas a mi espalda y la cama se empezó a mover, rayos.

— Chad, tu cama…¡tiene vida! —dijo alejándose de ella con evidente miedo.

— Solo cuando las chicas aparecen ¿eh? —haciéndose el galán, mejor que lea su guión y nunca improvise. —como veo no entendiste, olvídalo, la cama es mitad una cama normal y la otra mitad es una cama de agua y mira ¡tiene mi nombre escrito en los bordes con dorado!

— Si, si muy interesante, ¡mitad agua! Ustedes las celebridades lo tienen todo, ya puse la página mientras yo sigo saltando ¡cama! —dijo dirigiéndose a su nuevo objetivo: yo, esta vez si que salto fuerte, cuando salga de ahí me pagara la ida a un spa bien caro por molerme, pero después tenía que ser Chad el que pusiera el grito en el cielo que hasta llegué a saltar pero ¿le importe a alguien? No, Soony corrió a consolarlo cof cof novios cursis cof cof ¿Qué acaso no les importaría moverse y sacarme de este emparedado de cama en el que me he trasformado?

— Chad ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó muy preocupada—no me digas que rompí la cama de agua.

— No Soony no es eso, ¡mira las votaciones! —dijo con cara de horror mientras señalaba el computador.

—No debe ser nada grave, veamos…Zac Efron encabeza la lista con un 34%, lo sigue Chace Crawford con un 29%, tú, niñita llorona con 27% y después viene Edgard con un 10% ¿y ese quien es?

— ¡Él es el famoso niño de "La caída de Edgard", el niño mexicano que cae estrepitosamente!, ¡¿pero que demonios ves en la tele?!

— Chad tranquilo, no es para que te pongas así es solo una tonta votación —tratando inútilmente de calmarlo.

— ¿Tonta…Tonta votación?, tu no tienes ni las más mínima idea de lo que hablas, ni sales ahí. Además no recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión y ya salgamos —dijo tomándola de la mano— ¡a comprar los votos! —llevándola hacia la salida.

— No ¡Chad!, mira la gente te quiere por quien eres, el protagonista de "Mackensie Falls", si ganas, será porque la gente te apoya, comprar los votos no te servirá ni a ti ni a nadie, solo hay que esperar que terminen las votaciones Chad no seas trágico, sonríe eres tercero.

— ¡Callate!, no es cierto, solo sonreiré cuando le gané por muchos puntos a Zac Efron, ahí recién podremos estar contentos ok?, además debes apoyarme ¿no?

— Te estoy dando apoyo, pero Sr. Resentido no escucha!

— ¡Eres mi esclava particular no mi consejera personal! —dijo indignado.

¡Dios Mío!, ¡Soony es la esclava particular de Chad! y nosotros pensábamos que eran novios a escondidas u otras cosas peores, ¡que susto!, ¡debo encararlos a como de lugar!

— ¡Ajá! —dije saltando de la cama con una fuerza increíble, Chad y Soony quedaron perplejos al verme, es que soy hermosa, ustedes entienden— ¿Así que nos estaban escondiendo esto? ¡Cobardes! —los señalé— Mentirosos, todo Hollywood a sido calumniado por ustedes.

—Tawni cálmate—intentó decirme Soony.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que este tranquila?! nos mintieron a todos, pensando que al fin estarían juntos, o algo peor ¡que estaban metidos en una mafia! —chillé desesperada por saber respuestas.

— Tawni perdón por no haberles dicho nada de esto, pero es que era la única manera de salvar al programa y ustedes estuvieron de acuerdo. Por favor no le digas esto a nadie—se disculpó la mentirosa, digo Soony.

— Pudiste habernos pedido ayuda el programa no depende solo de ti, esta bien no diré nada, pero olvídate que te daré el número de los Jonas.

—Tawni me harías el favor de tranquilizarte y bajarte de mi cama arrugas mi nombre. Además que tiene que Soony sea mi esclava ella lo acepta y es feliz con eso. Ahora hablemos de algo mucho más importante que su tonta pelea sobre la "traición" y hablemos de las votaciones y de que yo Chad Dylan Cooper ¡voy en un miserable tercer lugar!

Me bajé algo molesta, si se supone que somos un equipo debemos estar unidos, pero parece que la "parejita que no lo era" estaban metidas en sus propios asuntos. Así que decidí dejarlos hablar, ya me deberán una explicación…

— Tawni por guardar nuestro secreto, ya que Soony no me deja comprar los votos, tendremos que ir directamente al territorio enemigo.

— ¿Tú te refieres a…?—preguntó Soony aunque obviamente todos sabíamos la respuesta.

— Si, la casa de las celebridades.

* * *

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

¿Qué tendrá en mente Chad con ir a la casa de las celebridades? ¿Tawni guardará el secreto? ¿Zac Efron contestará algún día nuestras llamadas?. Eso lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo (música de suspenso)


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: visitando a las estrellas.

Soony Pov

— ¿Tú te refieres a…?—pregunté, obviamente sabiendo la respuesta.

— Si, la casa de las celebridades… y matar a Zac Efron—lo dijo poniéndose rígido caminando y hablando como un robot quien busca una víctima.

—¿A donde crees que vas asesino en serie? —agarrándolo del brazo—Tawni acompáñanos, no querrás perderte como Chad pierde su ego rogando piedad—mirándolo, cuando al fin reaccionó me vio con odio.

— Vamos a la de Chace Crawford que queda mas cerca— caminamos hasta la limosina, me digo nos abrió la puerta amablemente y al ingresar a la limosina—terminemos luego con esto, necesito un masaje.

Así empezó la expedición. La casa de playa del galán de Gossip Girl era tranquila y acomodada. Estaba tan emocionada de ir a verlo que decidimos acompañarlo para "ir a apoyar emocionalmente al pobre de Chad". Al tocar el timbre el mismísimo Chace nos abrió.

— ¿Chad?, no pensé que llegarías tan temprano, podía haberme arreglado un poco— al verlo con Tawni se nos calló la baba, iba con una camisa delgada blanca que le marcaban los abdominales y abajo un traje de baño— ¿y quienes son tus lindas amigas?, pasen adelante siéntanse en casa.

— Ella es Tawni y Soony pero no vinimos por eso ¿verdad?, vine a pedirte un favor que yo…

— ¡Chace!, hola soy Soony debo decir que tu personaje Nate es tan sexy y amo Gossip Girl, es la mejor serie, soy una fan….—no podía contenerme y lo tuve que abrazar, se rió y correspondió.

— muchas gracias por ver el programa enserio y yo también amo tu programa, si me disculpan lindas tengo que hablar con Chad.

— ¿Para que? si ellas saben a lo que vengo y están de acuerdo, vengo a pedirte que ya que tu eres un actor tan serio, no te gustaría que te nominaran para "ídolo adolescente",así que aceptaría con mucho gusto ganar por ti y te lo agradecería mucho.

—Chad, eres muy halagador, pero la votación no la elijo yo y además esos premios son divertidos y ¿no me estarás pidiendo esto por que quieres que te entregue el premio en bandeja verdad?

— ¿Qué? Pero Chace ¿como crees que yo te haría algo así? Si somos tan cercanos hermano, es solo que pensé por la confianza de años trabajando juntos estacionando autos podría pedirte ese favor.

— Bueno lo pensaría, si me das el teléfono de la chica dulce que me abrazó, es linda y me gustaría invitarla a salir—dijo con su sonrisa de niño bueno que nos rompe el corazón a todas.

— ¿Hablas de Soony?, querido Chace deja que te diga algo, esa chica no tiene teléfono porque tiene el mío ok? y no la podrías invitar a salir porque su novio estaría muy muy molesto así que olvídalo— casi yéndose, pero regresa a decirle otra cosa mas—y como te atreves a decirle linda, ella es preciosa, es… ¡es la belleza en persona!, bueno…cuídate Chace hablamos luego —definitivamente Chad era la persona más bipolar que haya conocido jamás.

Salimos de la hermosa casa de Chace con un poster autografiado de él y a un Chad muy molesto que se calló durante todo el camino incluso cuando discutíamos con Tawni acerca de quien sería la novia ideal para él, claramente yo pero quería dejarlo en claro. Llegamos hasta la siguiente casa, el archienemigo de Chad, Zac Efron. Esta vez nos pidió que nos quedáramos en la limosina y esperáramos ahí hasta que él llegara. Así que decidí charlar un rato con Tawni y explicarlo lo de mi "esclavitud temporal"

— Bueno Soony ahora puedes empezar a explicarme que es todo eso de ¿la esclava de Chad? —preguntó extrañada— guau nunca pensé que iba a preguntarte eso—dijo riéndose la acompañé en su risa.

—Verás Tawni, como perdimos el set necesitábamos un lugar donde grabar y la única persona en la que pude pensar fue en Chad y como lo conocemos tan bien me pidió que fuera su esclava personal a cambio—comenté avergonzada— y ni modo tuve que aceptar, todo sea por el programa.

— Si, pero no pensé que te importáramos tanto Soony te debo una disculpa por haberte tratado tan mal—dijo honestamente.

— ¿Enserio? Tawni eso sería lo mejor—empezó a reírse y ahí comprendí que era una vil mentira.

— Claro que no, solo digo que te debemos un favor muy grande ojala te lo podamos devolver, pero ¿ser la esclava de Chad es tan complicado?

— Uff si supieras, soy casi una madre, no tiene ni idea para que sirve una tintorería, como pagar el estacionamiento, nada del verbo nada.

— Debe ser muy agotador por lo visto, si yo fuera tú hubiera renunciado hace tiempo.

— Si, pero yo tengo razones muy fuertes para no renunciar—dije suspirando

— Soony ya que estamos en esta "tregua" te puedo preguntar, ¿segura que la razón de hacer todo esto es por nosotros o es por Chad?

— ¿Qué? ¿Tawni de que estas hablando? Yo soy la sirvienta porque es la única forma de ayudar al programa por nada del mundo haría esto por Chad.

— Es que yo lo decía porque pasas todo el día con el, incluso cuando salen del set y me parecía sospechoso.

— Bueno a decir verdad, al principio era por el programa y todo eso, pero con el tiempo nos volvimos más cercanos y no lo sé ahora lo veo de modo diferente…

— ¿Enserio no te gusta Chad? ¿ni siquiera un poquitito poquitito?

— No lo sé Tawni, solo sé que ya no lo odio y lo considero un amigo.

— ¡Ay Soony que ñoña eres!, no sabes lo que te pierdes, se nota a kilómetros que le gustas.

— No es cierto ¿Cómo crees? ¿acaso crees que por el simple hecho de ser su esclava, estar siempre conmigo y ser dulce conmigo le gusto?

— No responderé a eso, ya verás como van a terminar juntos y me lo van a agradecer.

— Si claro y después yo me voy a casar con un cerdo—dije irónicamente.

Chad POV.

Estaba nervioso, casi sudaba frío, al ver la imponente casa del tarado de Efron, me quede plantado a la puerta como unas 3 horas, hasta que me acorde que había sacado una bolsa con el disfraz de Eric que usé para salvar a Soony, ahora que me acuerdo me debe un favor, haré que coma tierra….me disfracé y toque a la puerta. El tonto de Efron nunca me descubrirá….sopenco….

— Emm… ¿hola? — me preguntó al verme con mi súper disfraz, que les dije, soy un genio.

— ¡Hola! soy Eric, y soy…. —tuve que tragarme el vómito que me llegó a la garganta, me odiaré por decir esto — ¡tu fan número uno!, viajé desde Somalia al rincón de Las Philipinas solo para verte.

— ¿Qué no Somalia esta en África? — me miró con cara de loco de patio.

— Esa es otra Somalia , nuestro país es tan pequeño que no sale en ningún mapa—dije algo nervioso pero es tan tonto que ni siquiera lo tuvo que haber notado.

— ¿Quieres pasar?, parece como si estuvieras escondiendo algo—se acercó peligrosamente hacia mi, oh no ¡va a besarme!, sé que soy irresistible pero no pensé que para tanto, ¡demonios, donde hay una cámara cuando se necesita!, me miró con cara de haber descubierto algo muy estúpido—¿Chad que quieres?, si querías admitir que eres mi fan no deberías haberlo ocultado siempre lo supe —me dijo con una sonrisa irónica, como le patearía el trasero en estos momentos con mis zapatillas patea traseros.

— ¡Nunca! —grité lo más fuerte que pude— córrete déjame pasar, si estuvieras en mi casa no te dejaría afuera, un momento, si lo haría.

— Eso es lo que nos diferencia querido no-rubio-como-yo.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste sobre mi rubio?!

— Apúrate en decir lo que quieres, tengo una entrevista con MTV.

— Solo quería decirte querido Zac que ya ganaste muchos premios de adolescente juvenil que ¿para que más?, debes darle espacio a los nuevos jóvenes cof cof como yo cof cof te dicho que actuaste muy bien en "17 Again", casi juro que hacía el personaje de tu hijo.

— No me digas, que bueno mis hijos no serían tan tontos, olvídalo Chad no es mi culpa que la gente me quiera más a mi.

— Tan chistoso tu…¿me das el premio?

— No.

— ¿Y ahora?

— Suelten a los perros.

— ¡No si me llevo un premio conmigo! —dije agarrando un Oscar al mejor actor y corriendo por mi vida, mientras unos perros del porte de mi mansión persiguiéndome como comida gratis. Alcancé a divisar la limosina y salté rompiendo el vidrio de la ventana.

— ¡Acelera Thomas, acelera! —mientas el auto arrancaba a máxima velocidad, Tawni y Soony me veían extraño mientras me sacaba los pedazos de vidrio insertados en mi cerebro, odio cuando esto me pasa— como si nunca vieran a una celebridad corriendo por su vida y rompiendo el vidrio con su cabeza, bueno nada importa ahora con mi premio Oscar al mejor actor.

— Chad, ese no es un premio es un anti-estresante en forma de Oscar—me dijo Soony apretando el falso Oscar.

— ¡No!, mis sueños rotos—casi llorando—¡Soony eres tan cruel!, lo dices porque tu nunca tendrás un Oscar, aficionada…

* * *

¿hola? ¿hay alguien ahí? ¿Por qué nadie responde mis incógnitas? ¿me responderán con un review?


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8:

Chad POV.

Me levanté temprano en la mañana. Hice lo que toda persona hace siempre, tomar mi desayuno francés cocinado por Jean Paul Gourmet, elegí el baño de pétalos de rosa y la ropa de Mackensie Falls, partí de mi humilde mansión en mi convertible BMW plateado con mi nombre inscrito con dorado en el parachoques, solo para ocasiones importantes como hoy que es el primer día de ir a buscar a mi linda Soony, ¡como no usar mi auto! .Llegué a su saca nada comparada con la mía debo decir pero es linda, bajé de mi auto y lo más increíble es que ninguna fan lunática se me tiró encima ¡amo este vecindario!, bajé de mi auto atrapa-nenas y me dirigí a la puerta, toqué el timbre y salió la misma Soony, me puse tan contento de verla que la abracé con todas mis fuerzas

— Chad…no puedo respirar—decía la ahora violeta Soony, ¡le viene tan bien ese color!

— Oh ¡perdón! Soony, es la costumbre. Bueno, ¿estas lista?, vamos.

— ¿Me viniste a buscar?, yo pensé que yo era tu sirvienta no tú.

— Es que….andaba por este agradable vecindario ¡mira tu que casualidad más grande! Ahora deja de interrogarme y vámonos.

— Pero yo…. Debo buscar mis cosas, tranquilo, espera aquí — me dejó pasar y subió a su recamara dejándome solito sin nadie a mi lado. Así que empecé a recorrer la casa, encontré varias fotos de mi querida Soony cuando era un bebé ¡Es tan tierna!, seguí caminando hasta que me encontré con una casita pequeñita que tenía un extraño letrero que decía "no molestarlo….enserio". Así que como buen niño que soy metí la cabeza en la casita para encontrarme con lo que sería una gran bola de pelo con vida propia que me miraba con sus malvados ojos grandes, cálmate Chad, es solo un ser extraño del cual desconoces su existencia, mantén la calma.

— ¡Soony, ayuda! —grité lo más fuerte que pude mientras corría por mi vida mientras ese malvado ser me perseguía por todas partes, ¡demonios, por que la gente me ama, incluso esa cosa!

— Chad pero ¿que estas haciendo? —dijo bajando las escaleras y acercándose hacia mi y esa masa de pelo.

— ¡No Soony no te acerques! —Grité mientras me tiraba encima de ella, para que no se acercará— ¡¿acaso quieres morir comida por esa bestia?!

— Claro que no, pero es mil veces mejor morir aplastada por ti verdad —dijo irónicamente.

— Sería sexy ¿no crees? —intentando animarla y hablándole al oído.

— No Chad, no sería sexy y quítate y deja de gritar como niñita que puedes despertar a mis padres— me empujó y se acerco a una muerta segura— además querido Chad para tu información esta "bestia" es mi mascota, Algodón de Azúcar—dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

— ¿Quién demonios le puso ese nombre tan tonto a ese perro?

— Yo— dijo con el ceño levemente elevado — ya busque las cosas que necesitaba, ya vámonos antes de que empieces a caerle "demasiado bien" —dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome hacia mi auto. Nos dirigíamos a nuestro set mientras discutíamos de muchas cosas sin sentido, después de ir al camerino empezó la grabación de "Que Onda" nos soltamos las manos y la veía mientras actuaba.

— Es tan…linda —dije mientras me apoyé en el carrito de los correos, resbalando con el y cayéndose muchas cartas— ¡rayos!—mientras recogía todas las cartas en el suelo y encontrarme con una que me llamó extrañamente la atención, la agarré y me puse a leerla— yo Marshall Pike, dejo todas mis acciones del programa infantil "Que Onda" en completo poder del todopoderoso señor Malvado X, para que junto con hacerse responsable de las facturas y de todo lo que influya el programa, le dejo las estúpidas bromas de Nico y Grady, la arrogancia de Tawni, los pensamientos maniacos de Zora y la demasiada alegría innata de Soony esperando fielmente que pueda hacer buen uso de ellas.

PD: este contrato también le permite al señor Malvado X poder decir que sigo viviendo con mi madre aunque tenga 40 años de edad y que estoy calvo— ¡Oh my Chad! este es el contrato de "Que Onda" en mis hermosas manos, ¿Cómo terminó aquí?, mi querida Soony se pondrá tan contenta cuando se entere, lo guardaré y cuando se lo entregaré se pondrá tan contenta que me dirá que me ama al fin…bueno no es probable, ya déjenme soñar tranquilo.

— Ya terminé Chad, ¿nos vamos? —dijo mientras me tocaba el hombro, raro— ¿Qué tienes ahí? —dijo señalando el contrato.

— Una sorpresa que te la daré cuando vallamos a mi casa ¿vamos? — y así nos dirigíamos hacia la salida, hablamos de trivialidades y cosas así.

Caminábamos tranquilos sin nada que nos preocupara. Hasta que de repente Soony fija su mirada en el chico que se encontraba en la salida del estudio y este también hacia lo mismo ¿hola? ¿Por qué mirar a ese tipo si tienes al mismísimo Chad al lado?

— ¿Shane, eres tú? —preguntó dudosa mientras se acercaba al chico, abandonándome completamente.

— ¡Soony tanto tiempo! Guau mírate estas preciosa—dijo abrazándola— tanto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado?

— Bien, como si eso importara—dije interponiéndome entre ambos, tomándola del brazo— ¿nos podemos ir al fin?

— Como tan tonta, no los presenté, Chad, él es Shane mi amigo de Wisconsin y también fue mi primer novio—dijo con esa tonta risita tuya.

Pero ¿Qué acaba de decir?, que ella...mi bella y pura Soony salía con ese tipo, no lo puedo creer esas palabras se me quedaron grabadas a fuego por mi mente, y no pude más con el choque emocional que tuve y la vista se me hizo borrosa y sentí mi cuerpo irse de impacto al suelo.

Me dolía bastante la cabeza, la sentía dando vueltas y vueltas y vueltas, veía todo oscuro y nublado tampoco escuchaba nada ¿acaso estaré muerto?, no creo, soy muy bello para morir. Intenté abrir mis ojos y me encontré de pronto en mi propia habitación, con la pequeña Soony sentada en la cama viéndome.

— Soony… ¿donde estoy? — dije susurrando e intentando levantarme.

— No Chad, no te levantes, si que te pegaste bien duro—dijo tocándome la cabeza.

— ¿Qué paso?

— Bueno veamos…cuando te presenté a Shane te faltó el aire y te desmayaste y camino a casa hablabas incoherencias, algo respecto de un hipopótamo rosa que ataca la ciudad.

— ¿Y que le paso al tipo ese? —dije incorporándome mejor a la cama.

— Bueno, no te podía cargar, así que me acompaño a dejarte y te levantó hasta aquí.

— ¿Y por qué rayos estoy en pijama? —dije exaltado, porque recién me había percatado de eso— oh Soony no me digas que…

— Lo siento tanto Chad, pero yo no te podía hacer eso y Shane se ofreció amablemente así que no quedó otra.

— ¡Ese tipo acaba de vestirme! ¡Dios, me siento tan violado en estos momentos que no puedo decirte nada Soony!

— Chad no seas paranoico, no es para tanto, ahora tranquilízate que si te pones a gritar te dolerá más la cabeza.

— ¿Quién se creé ese tipo al traerme a mi casa y atreverse a vestirme?, ¿mi novia acaso? .Yo que tu Soony no vuelvo a hablar con él, ese tipo es muy raro.

— Lo hizo porque es una buena persona no lo trates así, además no creo que lo vuelva a ver, me dio su número y todo pero de ahí a que vallamos a salir no lo creo posible.

— Pero tú… ¿aún sientes algo por él? —dije algo triste, o sea, como le va a gustar ese tipo y claro aprovechando la oportunidad de saber si le gusta alguien.

— Chad, ¡que cosas dices! —dijo sonrojándose completamente y mirando al suelo— lo mío con Shane terminó hace mucho.

— Soony ¿me prometes algo?, por favor no vuelvas con él, debes seguir adelante con tu vida y conocer gente nueva, alguien que te quiera como eres —dije acercándome a ella y juntando nuestras frentes.

— ¿Alguien como quien? —susurró con los ojos cerrados.

— Alguien como…

— ¡Chad Dylan Cooper!, no me digas que te volviste a desmayar, este niñito por Dios, me terminarás dando un infarto.

— ¿¡Mamá que estas haciendo aquí!? —grité molesto.

— Perdona hijo, pero el mayordomo dijo que te desmayaste y que una niña—de repente voltea sus ojos y se encuentra con los de Soony, por el amor de… — ¡Oh Chad no me habías dicho nada, tienes una novia tan linda! , perdona a mi hijo es muy vergonzoso, aunque claro no tenía vergüenza cuando intercambiaba vestidos con su hermana.

— ¡Madre a nadie le importa! —dije alegando ¿Qué acaso nadie me escucha?

— Oh querida no me he presentado, mi nombre es Charlice y soy la madre de Chad, querida mira tus ojos están hinchado y tienes orejeras ¿te traigo algo? ¿Botox?

— Emm…no gracias estoy bien—dijo algo avergonzada—bueno Chad veo que ya estas mejor, me puedo ir.

— ¡No! —alegué— Soony no te vallas, no puedo ver, ¡he quedado ciego! — ojala se lo haya creído.

— Descuida querida la limosina te dejará en tu casa— mi madre acaba de robarme mis palabras—quédate aquí y te avisaré cuando llegue— y salio por la puerta de mi habitación mire a Soony para que me respondiera a mi pregunta.

— Entonces Soony ¿me lo prometes?

— Bueno, además no veo motivos para querer volver con él—dijo con una sonrisa, definitivamente envidiaba al tal Shane— levantándose de la cama— cuídate mucho Chad y no te andes golpeando por ahí, que o sino me quedaré sin amo a quien servir — y se empezó a reír, su sonrisa me contagió y nos reímos un rato.

— Soony, ya no quiero que seas mi sirvienta, prefiero mejor llamarte mi asistente personal.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Porque me hace pensar, que estas conmigo por todos lados por voluntad propia en vez de obligada— le dije con una sonrisa sincera, la cual nunca me sale.

— Me parece bien— y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero dudó un momento, se dio media vuelta y me besó la frente— mejórate ¿ok?

— Lo prometo— y después me acomodé mejor para descansar un poco— oh Soony tan linda… y tan ilusa —dije sacando del bolsillo del pantalón el celular de vaca de Soony el cual tenía el número del tarado de Shane invitándola a salir y dándole una dirección para que se junten—Shane, no sabes con quien te metiste.

* * *

¿Cuál será el malvado plan de Chad? ¿Se dará cuenta al fin de sus sentimientos? ¿Por que no hay fotos de Chad con vestido de niña? Tantas preguntas que se resolverán con el tiempo


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: la "cita"

Chad POV.

Mi cabeza seguía doliéndome ¿acaso habré caído sobre vidrio otra vez?, cuando al fin desperté observe el reloj que obviamente tenía el logo de Mackensie Falls junto con casi todo lo que esta en mi habitación y eran como las 5 de la tarde. Perdí el día de grabación de hoy y el de Soony, pobre ¡tuvo que haberse sentido tan mal por dejarme tan moribundo en mis aposentos! Me levanté perezosamente, mi familia salió de viaje a Miami así que estoy solo, hasta que me acorde de que… ¡la cita de Soony con el sopenco ese es hoy! Mi teléfono ¿donde demonios esta? Debo evitar que eso pase, así que no me quedó otra que aliarme con el enemigo.

— _¿hola?_ —preguntó dudosa del otro lado de la línea.

— Tawni, soy yo Chad, mira se que tienes cosas que hacer y sinceramente no me interesan así que veras.

—_ Chad, ¿que te paso ahora?, no me digas que volviste a soñar con ese hipopótamo, porque si es así…_

— ¡Déjame hablar! y no, no es eso, es que se que sonará raro pero tenemos que ir a cenar a un restaurante hoy.

— _¿Enserio? porque que yo me acuerde nunca acordamos eso y hoy tenía una cita con mi estilista para prolongar mi rubio._

— ¿Para que si quedas tonta de todos modos?, no alegues, te llevo gratis, te quedas calladita, conversamos reímos y espiamos a Soony que tiene una cita y nos vamos ¿ok?

— _¿Me estas invitando a salir, solo porque Soony tiene una cita con su ex?, Chad, no pensé que estuvieras tan desesperado._

— No lo estoy, oye… ¿cómo sabes que es el ex de Soony? —pregunté impresionado, porque que yo sepa ellas dos no son Demi Lovato y Selena Goméz.

— _Es obvio Chad, ¿Qué otra razón tendrías para invitarme? y también sale en una entrevista que le hicieron a "Que Onda"_

— Lo siento solo leo noticias que tengan que ver con Mackensie Falls y conmigo, así que ni modo ¿aceptas, como un regalo de que volvimos a ser amigos?

— _¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?_

— Como en los viejos tiempos, vístete decente y nos vemos en el restaurante "Mi vieja mula ya no es lo que era" en 30 minutos ¿ok?

—_Como sea, de todos modos no tenía una cita… un momento acaso me llamaste tonta Chad Dylan Cooper cuando te vea te… _— y no alcanzó a alegar nada, ya que colgué rápidamente antes que me diera medio sermón.

Me vestí rápidamente pensando en las mil maneras de matar a ese tipo y de cómo me vengaría de Soony, por su culpa hago esto ¡maldita tierna! .Salí corriendo de mi casa justo cuando llegaban mis padres solo les expliqué que debía cobrar venganza me desearon suerte y que no me dañara el peinado ¿mis papas son los mejores del mundo o que? .Creo que me salté unos 3 semáforos en rojo, no me importaba nada más que atropellarlos con mi fabuloso auto y dejarlos en mil pedacitos, excepto mi linda Soony que claro debe estar viva para darme una explicación razonable del porque salió con el sin **mi **permiso. Al estacionar frenéticamente debo admitir me encontré con Tawni, antes de nada la hice entrar al "restaurante" o lo que ellos pensaban llamar a ese pobre antro lleno de gente sin estilo y definitivamente no-famosos, seguro que Zac Efron se sentiría cómodo aquí.

— ¿Ves algo Tawni? —pregunté mientras ambos mirábamos para todos lados.

— Sinceramente solo veo perdedores, este lugar me da miedo—dijo temblando cuando de repente alguien le toca el hombro, preguntándole si quería bailar con él, fue muy genial cuando ella pensó que le iba a robar el bolso y lo pateo quinientos metros fuera del lugar.

— Te admiro Tawni, ya sé a quien acudir cuando me persigan fans— y cuando gire a verla observe una imagen choqueante, Soony mi querida Soony sentada cerca del maldito Shane y hablando muy alegremente y ¡muy juntos!, demasiado para mi gusto y mis pobres y hermosos ojos— vamos Tawni, sentémonos aquí—dije tomándola del brazo y jalándola hacia la mesa que estaba en diagonal a su mesa.

— Guau con que ese es el tal Shane, es muy lindo para ella.

— Y muy baboso, como la observa, parece como si se la quisiera comer con solo mirarla.

— ¿Acaso el gran Chad Dylan Cooper el rompe-corazones de Mackensie Falls tiene celos de ese chico? —dijo con una tonta sonrisa victoriosa.

— ¿Yo? ¿Celoso? ¿Qué tendría ese que yo no lo tenga?

— La atención de Soony claramente.

— ¿Quieres callarte? no escucho nada de la conversación—dije molesto.

— Chad, enserio… ¿Qué quieres conseguir con esto?, solo ganaras que Soony se enoje mucho contigo.

— Recuerda esto Tawni Hart, viniste a comer y pasarla bien con Chad Dylan Cooper, no lo arruines— al verlos tan felices hablando juntos me rodeo una tristeza, estos últimos días con Soony habían sido increíbles, de verdad quería dejar esa tonta rivalidad con ella. Pero al verlos a ellos dos juntos, pienso que sería él para Soony ¿solo su amo? ¿alguien insoportable o solo alguien más? .Si, esta chica ha provocado todo un revuelto en mi persona.

— ¿Chad estas escuchándome? —dijo molesta Tawni— sabía que era mala idea, pero no me dejas otra opción, Chad ¿Qué demonios sientes por Soony?

— ¿Y a ti que te importa? —grité— ¿acaso te sigo gustando? — no medí mis palabras y lo dije, Tawni se quedó impresionada por el comentario, solo asentó y dijo calmadamente.

— No saldría con alguien tan egoísta como tú, por eso estoy aquí y te estoy ayudando porque se que eres un tonto arrogante que nunca aceptara que le gusta una niña como Soony, por eso me importa Chad, porque lo que pase será tú culpa—dijo fríamente mientras me miraba con odio.

— Lo siento Tawni, no debí haber dicho eso, sé que eso es parte del pasado—pensé un poco sus palabras— ¿Qué te hace creer que me gusta Soony?

— Por favor, la manera de cómo la miras, como hablas de ella, cuando estas con ella, incluso cuando se le menciona, cambias totalmente.

— No es verdad, crees que por el simple hecho de que ella así como así llegara y me deslumbrara con su manera de ser, su lindo cabello y todo lo demás ¿crees que me gusta? Por favor en que mundo vives—dije bufando, esta conversación se me hacia sin sentido e incómoda.

— Al parecer no en el tuyo, porque si fueras lo suficientemente inteligente te hubieras dado cuenta hace tiempo de que Soony pasa por lo mismo que tú, excepto que ella sí lo sabe y que incluso esta mirando en este mismo instante la mesa con una cara de impresionada.

— ¿Qué? —dije exaltado, mientras me di vuelta para mirar a Soony, se veía linda impresionada— ¡Oh My Chad!, Tawni no puedo creerlo,creo que….creo no traje mi billetera— dije asustado, Tawni me miro con cara de que no entendí lo que quiso decirme— esta bien, me gusta Soony, ¿contenta? — pensé mejor mis palabras y me di cuenta— si, me gusta Soony, Dios Tawni ¿Por qué no me di cuenta?

— Porque eres un tarado —dijo simplemente— no te pierdas esta oportunidad o lo lamentaras Chad.

— Gracias Tawni —dije muy bajo— creo que te debo una.

— No me debes nada Chad, con solo ver tu cara de tonto enamorado me basta—dijo riéndose y yéndose del lugar.

Soony POV. (unas horas antes)

Me sentí muy culpable al dejar solo a Chad, conociéndolo bien, haría cualquier tipo de estupidez para que yo me quede más rato con él, pero al menos me dejo salir, eso es un avance. Caminé hasta llegar a mi casa, cuando llegué mi mama me dijo que Shane había estado llamándome desde hace horas, quien sabe donde rayos dejé el celular, así que lo llamé a su casa.

— ¿aló?, ¿Shane? —pregunté dudosa.

— ¡Soony!, si soy yo, te estuve llamando todo este tiempo y como no contestaba pensé que ya no querías hablarme—dijo algo triste por la otra línea.

— Shane ¿de que estas hablando?, claro que me gusta hablar contigo, es que al parecer dejé mi celular en alguna parte.

— Descuida, un vagabundo debe estar haciendo buen uso de él— contestó riéndose.

— Gracias, creo que me hizo sentir mejor.

— ¿Sabes que me haría sentir mejor?, que te cobrara la palabra y fuéramos a cenar ¿ ¿que te parece esta noche?, es temprano aún.

— Emm… no lo sé, con la condición de que tú invites.

— Lo sabía —dijo suspirando— te voy a buscar dentro de 30 minutos nos vemos— y colgó. No había estado tan emocionada desde que salieron las faldas pantalones de lana con descuento. Me arregle rápidamente y lo esperé afuera. Caminamos hasta llegar al lugar, uno al que nosotros íbamos cuando éramos novios.

— ¿Te acuerdas de que aquí fue donde te pedí que fueras mi novia? — lo mencionó con una sonrisa melancólica mientras miraba al suelo.

— Sí, y aquí también fue la última vez que te vi, una pregunta ¿Por qué viniste a Hollywood?, porque tú odias todo esto. Si bien me acuerdo peleamos por que yo me quise ir y no me dejaste ir y por eso habíamos terminado.

— Bueno, en verdad tienes mucho talento y me alegro mucho que hayas seguido tu sueño—dijo con una sonrisa sincera, demostrándole que ya la había olvidado y que la perdonaba. — la verdad Soony, yo vine a pedirte perdón por haber terminado por algo tan tonto, nosotros teníamos todo un futuro juntos.

— Shane — susurrando con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza baja— por favor no hablemos de eso, sabes que quedé muy dañada después de haber terminado pero te perdono y podemos seguir siendo amigos.

— Que bueno porque a decir verdad, tú amiga, Tawni es muy linda, aunque su amigo no te quita los ojos de encima.

— ¡Shane! —dije golpeándolo en el brazo y me dispuse a mirar atrás y tal como los describió Shane estaban Tawni junto con… ¿Chad?, mirándonos con odio— lo siento mucho, no sabía que vendrían — con la sangre yéndoseme a las mejillas.

— Descuida Soony, te dejo ir— dijo bromeando— además el tal Chad parece que de verdad le gustas por que no dejaba de mirar, no deberías perderte la oportunidad—acariciando mi cabeza.

— Tú también, tal parece que solo viniste a conseguir una chica en Hollywood —dije bufando.

— No es cierto— dijo pensativo, mirando a lo lejos para después centrar sus ojos en los míos —también vine a ver a mi abuela Dolly —dijo con una de sus típicas risas que parecieran cambiar el mundo, nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a mi casa, donde conversamos de todo, y en la mañana el volvía a nuestra natal Wisconsin, lo extrañaré mucho, pero no lo puedo retener al igual que él lo hizo conmigo, no sería justo.

* * *

Gracias por todos los review que nos han dejado en serio muchas gracias y ahora las preguntas.¿Shane seguirá queriendo a Soony? ¿Chad pensará hacer algo al respecto? ¿Ya no puedes esperara a que llegue el capitulo 10 para presenciar lo que vendrá después? Bueno…estamos empatados.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: los premios

Chad POV.

Oh, estoy tan emocionado porque hoy es la tan esperada, la más añorada, ¡entrega de premios!, en la cual yo Chad Dylan Cooper ganaré porque, además de ser unos de los actores juveniles más querido por todos, compre los votos algunos de los votos a mi mami, mi papi y mi hermanita. Después de estar 3 horas arreglándome, decidí buscar a mi querida Soony a su casa. Decidí llevar la limosina de premios especialmente comprada para mi persona. Llegué a su casa y toque la puerta, me abrió su mamá.

— ¡Chad querido! — dijo alegremente abrazándome ¿Por qué Soony nunca es así conmigo? — estas tan grande—agarrándome las mejillas— descuida Soony se esta arreglando.

— ¡Ma!, ¿Chad ya llegó? —dijo gritando Soony como loca— ya estoy lista y si lo sigo esperando juro que llamo a Zac Efron para que me lleve.

— ¡Sobre mi cadáver! —grité. Escuché unas risas y la vi bajar, no…no hay palabras para definir como se veía, el vestido era un morado precioso y de solo verla creo que perdí unos cuantos litros de baba.

—Amm… ¿Chad, estas vivo?, no pensé que te gustara tanto el vestido que me compro Shane— dijo con un tono inocente al escuchar "me compró" y "Shane" juntos. No pude con la presión y me tiré encima de ella en una especie de abrazo, caímos al suelo.

— ¡¿Chad Dylan Cooper que crees que estas haciendo?! —dijo molesta tratando de escaparse, así que me puse encima de ella.

— Es que…yo… no puedo evitarlo ¡te ves tan linda! — dije abrazándola para que no pudiera escapar y de ese modo empezamos a rodar por el piso de su casa, que bueno que sus padres ya se habían ido, porque sino estaría en grandes problemas.

— ¿Y tenías que hacer que rodáramos por el suelo? —preguntó molesta.

— Es que…yo te quiero tanto Soony— y volvimos a rodar hasta llegar al patio donde estaba lleno de barro y nos pusimos ahí y quedamos llenos de lodo.

— ¡Sácame de aquí! —gritó mucho mas furiosa de lo que la he visto antes. Decidí que ya estábamos lo suficientemente sucios.

— ¡Oh My Chad!, Soony estamos muy sucios, no podremos ir vestido así a la premiación, vamos a comprar.

— Espera Chad, no tenemos tiempo, y como vamos a encontrar vestidos.

— Soony, soy una estrella internacional, obviamente tenemos un segundo atuendo ven— la tomé de la mano y llamé a mi estilista para que trajera ropa extra en la van. Esperamos y llegó la van con lo que serían kilos de ropa para la fiesta. Yo escogí rápidamente, mientras Soony se quedó embobada viendo ropa aproveché la oportunidad de escogerle yo mismo un vestido imperial, hermoso rojo satín traído directo de la tienda Valentino que pedí hace tiempo pensando en ella, con unos zapatos Jimmy Choo, se los pasé mientras me miraba confuso, se lo probó y salimos directo a la limosina.

En la limosina había un silencio profundo, mientras ella observaba su vestido tan caro y hermoso y que yo lo escogí para ella, estaba algo avergonzada, mientras que yo la miraba fijamente, ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto y no darme cuenta antes de cuanto la quería?. Llegamos pasamos por la alfombra roja y nos sacaron varias fotos juntos y los paparazzi nos preguntaban cosas tontas e insignificantes. Llegamos a nuestros asientos y empecé a observar quienes estarían cerca de nosotros, casi me da un pre-infarto cuando descubro que Zac Efron estaría delante de mí.

— Descuida Chad, quizás ni lo veas— con una sonrisa intentando darme ánimos, odio cuando hace eso.

— Oh Chad eres ¿tu? — dijo con burla el tonto de Zac, junto a Vanesa— al parecer no eres lo suficientemente famoso para sentarte adelante ¡supéralo! —riéndose y después viendo a Soony— linda Soony, te ves hermosa.

— Que bien que te guste, me esforcé tanto escogiéndola. — dije interponiéndome.

— Oh, entonces ¿aún intercambias de vestidos con tus hermanas?, el mundo de la Internet debe saberlo ¡foto! — sacando una foto de bolsillo y sacándose una foto conmigo en estado de shock— hasta nunca bobos, excepto tu Soony.

— ¡Yo salí primero con Vanesa Hudgens! —traté de alegar, pero fue inútil, un poco más calmado y me senté al lado de Soony mientras veíamos como empezaban los premios. Se apagaron las luces y unos pequeños focos que se movían para diferentes lados y una voz ronca empezó a hablar.

— En vivo desde Hollywood, los premios Grammo, y ahora con ustedes su anfitriona ¡Zora Lancaster!

— ¿Qué? —gritó todo el elenco de "Que Onda" mientras veían a Zora bajar desde el cielo por un paracaídas junto con 2 súper modelos detrás.

— Si, soy yo Zora, como verán me he mantenido fuera de los escenarios estos últimos meses, ya que, como me eligieron como anfitriona quería prepararme mentalmente para ser mejor y darle una enseñanza a los tontos de mis compañeros— mientras sonreía triunfante, cuando todos estábamos totalmente impactados— pero claro, una persona tan pequeñita y tan poderosa como yo, no puede animar sola una entrega de premios— oh dios, ¿me esta llamando a co-animar con ella?, me paré emocionado a recibir tal honor, hasta que Zora pronunció las palabras— así que junto a mí mi colega y amigo especial de aventuras Aslan, el león

— ¡¿Pero que demonios?! — chillé con todas mis fuerzas viendo furioso como la gente gritaba eufórica pidiendo al tonto león de las crónicas de Narnia, por favor ¿Quién leería ese libro? ahí se enfocaba toda la atención en él, mientras las fans gritaban como locas y los invitados aplaudían con orgullo y lagrimas en cayendo de sus ojos. Llegó el tonto león imperial.

— Y ahora entra con nada más y nada menos que con la mismísima princesa del pop: Britney Spears— y se enfoca a Britney con el traje que usó en la entrega de premios MTV del 2001 cantando "Slave for You", pero en vez de irse con una serpiente en su hombro, iba con el león a sus espaldas tratando de llevarlo al estrado como pudiese.

— Gracias Britney— dijo Aslan, mientras la hacía detenerse y bajaba de su lomo— como rey de Narnia, te lo agradezco y te doy unos ticket gratis para vacacionar.

— A Britney doler espalda, Britney nunca más se comprará para hacer un show a cambio de frituras—dijo aquejándose de su dolor mientras se iba del lugar.

Estoy impactado, ¿Por qué no me escogieron a mí?, hice Mackensie Falls por el amor de Dios, merezco miles de veces ser el co-animador de esos tontos premios que ese tonto de Aslan el rey de Ñoñolandia.

Y así siguieron los premios, con las nominaciones en las cuales no salgo, así que ni las pienso mencionar por que es mí POV y digo lo que quiera en él, estaba muy nervioso, porque cada vez se acerca más la nominación más importante: la mía. Soony solo me veía divertida y llegó el momento de la nominación con solo un nominado.

— Gracias Jo-Bros— decía mientras saludaba a los populares Jonas Brothers después de haberse presentado— los queremos—decía mientras los señalaba con alegría.

— Nosotros más Zora— y se fueron cantando.

—Y ahora Aslan, vienen una categoría muy particular, la de "Fanfiction del año", que para que mencionar los nominados si ya lo sabemos y ahora las flamantes ganadoras son…—abriendo el sobre, demonios que lento va todo esto— para nuestras queridas Catalina y Hana con el fanfiction "El día en que Que Onda quedó en la quiebra" — y de la nada, la gente aplaudía victoriosa, llegaban a llorar de emoción y yo incluso me pare de mi asiento y me puse a aplaudir como loco, ni que me estuviera gobernando algo. Apareció una pantalla gigante y de la nada las mismísimas Catalina y Hana aparecían emocionadas.

— Hola gente de la entrega de premios Grammo, estamos muy agradecidas por este premio, por lástima no pudimos ir a la premiación, porque estamos grabando nuestra biografías de cómo pasamos a ser creadoras de fanfiction a las súper mega estrellas mejores pagadas del mundo en Vancouver— explicó Hana orgullosa de todos sus logros.

—Si, si es muy genial ya lo sabemos ¡Ahora déjame hablar a mí! —alegó Catalina empujándola y enfocándose a ella misma— antes de agradecerles a todos por sus hermosos review y todo eso, quiero decirles que…— se distrae y mira hacia el público— no puede ser Hana mira, ¡Los Backstreets Boy! en la galería — y ambas empezaron a gritar emocionadas olvidándose completamente del discurso — Backstreet's back — y como si fuera una avalancha todos los famosos presentes nos levantamos y continuamos la canción — alright.

— ¡Concéntrate maldita sea! — y le pegó en la cabeza, mientras, le volvía su compostura y volvió a hablar— muchas gracias y rogamos todas las noches que les guste nuestro trabajo porque todo sea por ustedes.

— Gracias por amarnos tanto, eso aumenta nuestro sueldo, aunque ahora que lo pienso esto es gratis— pensó un momento— pero que importa tenemos un premio por "Fanfiction del año".

— ¿Algo más que añadir? —preguntó Zora

— Bueno ahora que los veo a todos, están tan creciditos todos, los adoro— dijo Catalina no pudiendo contener sus lágrimas y llorando, pero su mirada queda fija en algo, mejor dicho alguien— no puede ser…pero si es el mejor actor de nuestra generación— hasta que al fin me reconocen todo el mérito— ¡Chace Crawford! ¡Por dios!, ¡te amo!, ¡cásate conmigo!

— Eso mismo le dijiste a Brad Pitt la semana pasada cuando...

— ¡NOOOOOO! Emm.. La comunicación se va — dijo Catalina moviendo la cámara e "inesperadamente" la comunicación se desconecta.

— Bueno, damas y caballeros y Chad's , eso fue el "Fanfiction del año", ahora pasamos a la siguiente categoría…— y así siguió la entrega de premios, la verdad, ya me estaba aburriendo de todo esto, mi categoría era la última y entonces decidí hablar con Soony de cualquier cosa, y empezamos a planear maneras de cómo molestar a Zac Efron en el asiento de adelante.

La premiación pasó sin mayores inconvenientes, a mi parecer estaba bastante aburrido, pero con Soony incluso ir a ver a tus abuelos es lo más divertido del mundo, ella es tan alegre y hoy aprendí tantas cosas acerca de ella que no tenía ni las mas mínima idea, como por ejemplo le gusta Demi Lovato, en Wisconsin si hay acceso a Internet y que es muy inteligente, la entrega de premios pasó a un segundo plano, incluso ni pensé en la competencia, solo me importaba estar con ella, en serio Tawni tenía razón cuando dijo que era un tarado.

— Y ahora compañeros míos del entretenimiento, estamos en la categoría final de esta entrega de premios 2009, déjenme decirles que fue un honor haber dejado en la ruina a Narnia a solo animar estos premios, pero como si Narnia nunca hubiese estado ataca ni nada por el estilo, así que hagamos esto rápido antes que la tonta reina del hielo en bolsa me quite **mi **trono—en serio, ese león me da miedo— ahora vamos con los nominados a "Idolo Adolescente": Zac Efron, Chace Crawford, Edgard y Chad Dylan Cooper, y ahora lo importante el ganador es….— dios mío, estoy tan asustado, ni vi venir mi nominación tan pronto, me puse nervioso, estaba sudando frío, hasta que siento unas cálidas y suaves manos tocarse con las mías.

— Chad, tranquilo, se que ganarás, confío en ti— dijo con una sonrisa de esperanza y entusiasme que incluso me empezó a llenar de emoción, pero todo se fue al mismísimo demonio, cuando Aslan, abrió el sobre y pronunció las siguientes palabras: Edgard, y el sequito del niño torpe gritó eufóricamente, mientras el mismísimo se paseaba lleno de orgullo por la pasarela hasta llegar hasta los anfitriones.

— ¡No mames buey!, quien changos diría que ganara este premio… pues esta bueno ¿no?, solo puedo decir: Edgard Manda chingones, hasta nunca— y con su "discurso alentador" recogió su premio y se iba a ir, pero la furia me invadió completamente, me acordé de Shane, de mi premio, de la cita de Soony y no me controlé y corrí directo hacía el niño y me abalancé sobre él, pero sentí otro peso que no provenía de ninguno de los dos.

— ¡Córrete Efron, el premio debe ser mío! —dije empujándolo lo más lejos que pude con mi brazos y el se volvió y nos pusimos a pelear por el tan preciado y codiciado premio. Mientras rodábamos por los suelos, junto con un Edgard inconsciente y con un derrame cerebral notorio. Chace Crawford se subió al podio, nos arrebató muy fácilmente el premio de las manos y se puso a hablar.

— Bueno, esto es tan inesperado para mí, ganar este premio con tanto esfuerzo, gracias a mi público por amarme a mí y a mi serie, recuerden ver Gossip Girl en sus casas niños.

Y mientras seguridad nos sacaba a todos del lugar, con un esfuerzo casi sobre humano Zora y Aslan volvieron a tomar el control de la conducción de los premios y continuaron con la función.

— Amm… ¿bueno?, esto sería la entrega de premios Grammo 2009 y ahora para cerrar Joe Jonas cantará una nueva canción con una acompañante sorpresa, Soony Monroe sube al escenario por favor, harás un dúo con él, señoras y señores con ustedes Joe Jonas y Soony Monroe cantando "This is me"

I've always been the kind of girl

That hid my face

So afraid to tell the world

What I've got to say

But I have this dream

Right inside of me

I'm gonna let it show, it's time

To let you know

To let you know

Cantaba tímida al principio, pero después agarró vuelo y continuó cantando con su voz tan dulce ...

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now

Gonna let the light, shine on me

Now I've found, who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

Do you know what it's like

To feel so in the dark

To dream about a life

Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems

Like it's too far away

I have to believe in myself

It's the only way

De repente aparece el tal Joe Jonas, ahora que lo pienso él se parece mucho a Shane ¿serán familia?

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you, I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you, I gotta find you

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now

Gonna let the light, shine on me

Now I've found, who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me (this is me)

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

Now I've found, who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

Y la canción, junto con los premios y el mío, ya que, Chace huyó con el premio y Zac Efron se aburrió de pelear por premios y mi querida Soony tan cerca de Joe, que me hubiera encantado sacarles los ojos y venderlos por E-Bay.

* * *

¿Edgard es el idolo adolescente? ¿Chace Crawford aceptara mi petición de matrimonio y viviremos felices por siempre? ¿Joe y Shane serán familiares?. Todas las respuestas son sí aunque no lo crean, por supuesto que sí, y son la misma persona pero Chad es tan tonto que ni lo notó


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: fiesta post-premios

Soony POV.

Después del vergonzoso final de la premiación, el que medio país presenció la batalla bélica por conseguir el trofeo de Chad y Zac, yo solo avergonzada después de cantar con Joe, fui hacia donde se encontraba Chad y me lo llevé a la post-fiesta sin posibilidad alguna de reclamar, solo me tomó de la mano fuertemente y nos dirigimos hacia la fiesta.

Este tipo de celebraciones en Hollywood son totalmente diferentes a las de Wisconsin, todos vestidos de etiqueta para la ocasión y cada persona más bella que la otra. Y ahí vi a nuestras celebridades favoritas vi a Chace Crawford tan ebrio que se estaba montando encima de Aslan creyendo que era un toro y hablando como vaquero del viejo oeste, Chad dijo que descansara un poco, mientras él iba a hablar de "algo importante que no es de mi incumbencia" con Tawni, estos últimos momentos que se me empieza a hacer extraño… ¿planearan algo? .Como sea, me apoyé en la pared mientras esperaba a mi apuesto verdugo traer mi veneno, digo bebida… cuando de repente siento que alguien comienza a hablar conmigo.

— ¿El verdugo te soltó las cadenas y te dejó libre al fin? —preguntó divertido.

— No, Zac—dije algo molesta, ya era lo suficientemente molesto ser la asistente personal de alguien y que mas encima se burlaran de eso— no es mi verdugo, y la verdad él me invito a los premios para tu información— dije yéndome del lugar y dejándolo hablar solo, pero él se acercó más hacia mi.

— Sabes, no eres como las demás chicas que conozco, las que generalmente conozco ya se me habrían tirado encima— dijo un poco avergonzado.

— Bueno, para tu información yo no soy como tus fans ni las de Chad, soy solo yo ¿ok?, y sería muy amable de tu parte dejar de molestarnos para después ser amable conmigo.

— La verdad Soony, yo quiero disculparme, el problema es entre yo y Chad y no debí incluirte, quizás podamos ser amigos a Vanesa le encantaría.

— Esta bien, pero con la condición de que solo seas malo con Chad— y nos empezamos a reír.

— Bueno como inicio de nuevos amigos, tienes que bailar conmigo, tengo que enseñarte mis pasos de "Hairspray" — haciendo pasos raros, los cuales me los aprendí de memoria ¡incluso el del robot!, ese chico de veras se merece haber hecho High School Musical. Estábamos de lo más bien bailando, cuando los Djs que ¡sorpresa!, son Nico y Grady dijeron algo.

— Que fiesta mas buena ¿o no Grady?, ya bailamos lo suficiente, ahora relajémonos con un…balls— y diciendo esto, puso un cd y la música empezó a sonar calmada y muy, muy lenta.

— ¿Quieres bailar? — preguntó tranquilamente Zac, a lo que yo me sonrojo.

— Emm... no creo que sea buena idea, tu novia puede vernos.

— Es solo un baile por Dios y aprovechemos que esta hablando con Tisdale— y me tomo de la cintura y nos movíamos lentamente por la pista mientras sonreíamos al ver la cara de horror que puso Chad al vernos juntos.

— Al parecer ahora me odia más ¿y ahora que hago? —dijo lloriqueando en modo de broma.

— ¿Puede odiarte más? ¿aún más? — y dicho esto nos empezamos a reir de lo imposible que eso pasara, terminó la canción y nos separamos para Zac irse con su novia Hudgens, la cual no se enojo ni siquiera, en cambio Chad, era un nudo de nervios.

— ¿Qué crees que hacías bailando con Efron? — preguntó frío y molesto.

— Nada Chad, solo bailábamos, ¿Quién eres mi madre? — pregunté divertida, al no notar ningún cambio en su posición me callé— al parecer si eres mi madre.

— Soony, tu sabes que lo odio y tu bailas con él de lo mejor, la prensa lo tendrá de titulo mañana "Soony Monroe cambió a Chad Dylan Cooper por Zac Efron" ¡Es que acaso me odias!

— No Chad, claro que no, al contrario, Zac es una buena persona, cuando lo conozcas verás lo equivocado que estas— dije calmadamente, en cambio, la expresión de Chad pareció deformarse más y más.

— Oh no, ahora tu suenas como mi madre— dijo alborotado— haremos que esto nunca pasó, y que nunca dijiste eso ¿ok? — agarró mi mano y me llevó a la pista— verás que es mil veces bailar conmigo que con él y más si es un balls.

— ¿Y tú como sabes que ahora viene uno? — pregunte dudosa.

— Bueno… presiento que vendrá otro, ok, no me atormentes — guiñándome el ojo, y tal parecer que el destino me odia y que Nico y Grady oyeran justo lo que dijo programaron una canción heavy metal muy pesado y a Chad pareció gustarle mucho, incluso empezó a mover su cabeza al ritmo de la música, lo apoyé y seguimos el ritmo, posiblemente terminaré con tortícolis pero no me importa, realmente la estaba pasando bien con Chad, si, quien diría que Soony Monroe hablaría bien de su archienemigo.

— Bien, creo que estuvo suficiente con el heavy metal por un año— dijo Nico, al presenciar los estragos que había causado la canción, el lugar estaba prácticamente hecho trizas, Aslan estaba jugando a las luchas con Chace y las celebridades estaban tan metidas en sus vidas que casi nadie se preocupaba si el lugar estaba en llamas o no— bueno que les parece que pongamos un tema un poco mas sexy como…la salsa.

— ¿Salsa de soya?, que bueno yo amo la salsa de soya— dijo alegremente Grady casi babeando en el mismo micrófono.

— No Grady, salsa, el ritmo de la salsa ¿recuerdas?

— Sierto, ¡bailen y coman que Marshall paga todo! — y dicho esto todos empezaron a bailar mientras se escuchaba la dulce melodía de la salsa. Mientras yo miraba el alrededor con curiosidad, sentí que alguien no me quitaba los ojos de encima y adivinen quien era.

— Emm…Soony, no es que yo quiera ni nada por el estilo, pero ya que estamos aquí en la pista de baile con la música y todo eso y recordando también que me debes un baile— dijo susurrándome en el oído.

— Chad Dylan Cooper ¿tu me estas invitando a bailar? — dije en tono de burla, mientras él me veía molesto.

— No, yo nunca lo dije, solo digo que para que no parezcamos dos inadaptados aquí— mirando hacía los lados evitando verme

— Esta bien señor cobardía, bailemos.

— Yo no soy… olvídalo, verás que bailo mil veces mejor que ese tonto de Efron — y dicho esto, me tomó muy suavemente de la cadera, poniendo mis brazos en sus hombros, mientras bajamos al ritmo de la música, debo tristemente admitir que Chad es un maldito bailarín de primera, me dejó sin aliento y odio admitirlo pero es incluso sexsi, de un raro y retorcido modo.

— Quién es el mejor bailarín de todos? — dijo preguntando con un tono burlón junto con su típica sonrisa.

— Tú Chad— dije suspirando— aunque me cuesta admitirlo— lo dije en un susurro que juré que él no escucharía.

— Tranquila Soony, ya verás, con el tiempo, pasaré de ser solo tu amo y dueño por corto plazo a alguien a quien desees de verdad, te enamorarás de mí y no dejarás de verme en cualquier momento, todo segundo te será eterno sin mi, yo contaré las horas para verte y amarte del mismo modo.

— Chad— dije impresionada— eso de verdad es muy lindo, ¿de que párrafo de Mackensie Falls lo sacaste?

— De ninguno querida Soony, es un hecho— dijo sonriendo— te enamorarás de mi Soony, no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

— Seguro, y dime Chad, ¿Qué harás tú al respecto si eso llegará a pasar? — dije no pudiendo perder la oportunidad de preguntarle y acercando mi cara a la suya para que me dijera la verdad.

— Si caíste en mis encantos, los cuales no son pocos, no me queda otra que quedarme segado pro tu sola presencia.

— Chad ¿estas bien?, mucha televisión te tiene así— dije riéndome y vi como la expresión de Chad se hacía mas rígida y seria.

— ¿Crees que te estoy mintiendo Soony? ¿Qué acaso yo no puedo sentir eso por ti? — acercó nuestras frentes al igual que cuando fui a su casa, su aliento pegando junto con el mío en la misma sincronización, me mareó dejándome fuera de la realidad, sinceramente lo odio, por hacerme esas preguntas y por hacerme pasar por todas estas cosas.

— No Chad, no es eso, es que diciendo eso, parece como si de verdad lo sintieras…

— Soony, yo debo confesarte algo, hubiera preferido que fuera en un lugar más alejado de las celebridades, pero no importa, quiero disculparme por ser un idiota insufrible todo este tiempo y si me odiaste, lo siento, enserio lo siento, con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no eres la principiante con aire de diva que yo creía conocer y no eres como las demás tipas con las que he salido.

— Bueno, a decir verdad tú tampoco lo eres, y no estamos saliendo Chad, soy solo tu asistente personal. —dije algo resignada, no queriendo malinterpretar las palabras que él intentaba decirme, pero estando tan cerca era prácticamente imposible prestar atención.

— Soony, entiéndeme lo que te quiero decir, ¡Demonios Soony! yo te am…— y no pudo terminar su frase, ya que viendo las horas que llevaba la fiesta, los invitados se aburrieron de bailar y Chace se puso en una batalla con Zac por ver quien podía ponerle la cola a Aslan, como si nunca hubiera tenido una, y el pobre rey de Narnia corría por su vida y en uno de sus intentos de escapatoria, saltó y chocó con nosotros, provocando que perdiéramos el equilibrio y nos fuéramos directamente al suelo, por "suerte" mía Chad cayó encima mío mientras su cabeza era aplastada por el animal.

Viendo que la gente partía en estampida buscando al león para torturarlo a mi parecer, observé en la chaqueta de Chad, un sobre que me pareció extrañamente familiar y como aun no reaccionaba me puse a verlo, quedé impresionada al ver que su contenido a simple vista parecía ser el de un contrato ¿Qué planeará Chad?.Me dispuse a leerlo atentamente.

_"yo Marshall Pike, dejo todas mis acciones del programa infantil "Que Onda" en completo poder del todopoderoso señor Malvado X, para que junto con hacerse responsable de las facturas y de todo lo que influya el programa, le dejo las estúpidas bromas de Nico y Grady, la arrogancia de Tawni, los pensamientos maniacos de Zora y la demasiada alegría innata de Soony esperando fielmente que pueda hacer buen uso de ellas._

¿Qué era esto?, no puede ser el contrato de "Que Onda" ¿Qué hacia en el poder de Chad? ¿Cómo?, todo me indicaba que Chad me debía una buena explicación.

— Chad ¿Qué significa esto? —señalando furiosa la carta en mis manos— y espero una respuesta coherente.

— Mira Soony puedo explicarte, pero este no es un buen momento.

— Nunca será un buen momento… maldita sea explica porque tienes el contrato de "Que Onda" en tus manos.

— ¿Puede ser en otro momento?, no se si lo notaste, pero mi cabeza acaba de ser aplastada por un león con aires de feudal o algo por el estilo, ¡que egoísta eres!

— ¿Egoísta yo?, entonces tu eres un tarado…como… ¿Cómo pudiste haberme hecho esto?

— Soony yo no te hice nada, yo lo encontré y…

— Si, claro— dije irónicamente— bueno no importa soy solo la niña nueva que viene desde Wisconsin ¿verdad?, si al final siempre fui eso, un estorbo.

— Soony no es cierto, si no te lo dije antes fue por tu bien— y no pudo alcanzar a terminar su frase, ya que, mi rabia había llegado a tal punto que lo abofeteé en medio de la pista de baile, con mis ojos bañados en lagrimas.

— Nunca, me vuelvas a hablar, y no te preocupes que me puedo arreglar por mi misma y no por otros— y con esas palabras que salieron con una especie de odio, por que esa era la verdad, lo odiaba, por hacerme esto, por ser idiota, y sobre todo por hacerme creer algo que no era. No pude más con la presión y salí corriendo del lugar en dirección a la salida, sin mirar atrás y pasando por todas las personas del alrededor que me miraban sorprendidas, en cuanto encontré la salida mis lagrimas no aguantaron más y rompí en llanto en medio de la calle, me repuse y tomé un taxi, que me llevaría directamente a mi casa, de la cual, nunca debí haber salido.

* * *

¿Qué pasará ahora con esta historia de amor? ¿Podrá Soony perdonar algún día a Chad? ¿Por qué Chace Crawford esta obsesionado por Aslan? gracias por lo reviews mandados manden mas porque ...sabemos donde viven muajajaj. adios


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12:

Soony POV.

Han pasado 4 semanas desde el tal "incidente de la fiesta post-premios", los paparazzi no han dejado de seguirme y todo el mundo había quedado muy intrigado, pero yo no dije ninguna palabra ni a los del elenco de "Que Onda", que estaban muy consternados, ya que, no esperaban que terminara tan abruptamente con Chad. Aún estaba impactada por como había terminado todo, pero al menos ya estaba más tranquila, los días grabando en el mismo estudio y viéndonos en todas partes era insufrible pero he podido manejarlo bien hasta ahora, Chad ha intentado entablar comunicación, pero es muy pronto para que le dirija la palabra…

— ¿Nos vamos Soony? — preguntó Nico, que ahora que ya no era "la asistente personal de Chad" me iba con ellos a comer algo pro ahí, pero yo seguía viéndolo con la tonta esperanza de que todo fuera un sueño— Soony ¿estas allí?

— Si, es que… estaba buscando mi chaqueta— dije tomando mi abrigo y yéndonos hasta el puesto de hamburguesas más cercano.

Nos fuimos riendo todo el transcurso, con las tonterías de Nico y Grady o con los ataques conspirativos de Zora ¿Por qué estas palabras me suenan familiar?... En fin, llegamos al lugar, tomamos asiento y comimos, mientras hablábamos de todos los chismes de las celebridades.

—¿Sabían que Aslan puso una orden de restricción contra Chace Crawford? — dijo Grady mientras daba un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa triple.

— Y que se quedó con el premio del "Idolo Adolescente" — mencionó Nico.

— Pobre Edgard— decía Tawni— aún no despierta de su estado vegetal.

— Pero como si se preocupara tanto, con su coma inminente es mucho más popular, ¡incluso le van a hacer un documental acerca de su vida! — decía impresionado Grady.

— Y hablando de idolos adolescentes— dijo Tawni, mientras se volteaba para señalarnos que Chad entraba al local, por una orden y se fue tan rápido que solo nos vio de reojo. Lo miré tristemente irse del lugar con la mirada perdida en la puerta, lo cual alertó a mis amigos.

— Descuida Soony, es un tarado— dijo Zora en un desquito de aire— ya verás que dentro de unas semanas se estará arrastrando por tu perdón.

— Yo le doy una semana— dijo Nico.

— ¡Hecho!, y el que pierda tendrá que usar un disfraz de Cliford— eufórica Zora aceptó la oferta.

— Bueno chicas nos vamos— informó Nico y quitándole la segunda hamburguesa a Grady y dirigiéndose hacia la salida— tenemos una misión importante que realizar.

Y con esas palabras, sin dar una razón lógica se fueron corriendo, posiblemente fue otra de sus escuzas para no pagar la comida, pero bueno no sería la primera vez…

Nico y Grady POV.

Salímos corriendo tan rápido del lugar que votamos nuestras queridas hamburguesas en el camino, todo con el fin de llevar a cabo nuestra misión, claro que Tawni y Zora no estan incluidas porque son niñas y no podrían hacer cosas muy extremas sin lastimarse y Soony, porque la misión es un regalo para ella.

— Nico ¿A dónde vamos?

—¡Recuerda Grady!, dijimos que nos vengaríamos de Chad por haberle mentido a Soony.

— ¡Cierto!, si le hace daño a ella nos hace daño a nosotros… ¡¿Por qué Chad me hiciste esto?! — mientras lloriqueaba.

— Silencio y sigamos ese auto— y nos subimos al taxi más cercano y como no teníamos dinero tuvimos que contarle chistes para que nos dejara ir. Llegamos a la residencia "Cooper", es la mansión más grande que hemos visto, atravesamos con miedo la seguridad del lugar, aunque algo nos detuvo.

— ¡Ustedes! ¿Quiénes son y que hacen sin autorización? — informó un guardía.

— Emm… nosotros somos…niños exploradores, si eso y vinimos a pedirle al señor Cooper si nos quiere comprar algunas galletas.

— Son muy deliciosas, tiene relleno de glaseado y chispitas de chocolate— y sin darnos cuenta, Grady empezó a babear y el guardia empezó a sospechar.

— Emm… ¡mire, es Zac Efron! — grité a lo lejos.

— ¡¿Dónde?! — y el tipo de la nada sacó una escopeta del tamaño de un sombrero de copa y salimos corriendo como cobardes del lugar.

Nos introdujimos en la selva que se hacia pasar por patio delantero de la casa, llegamos y tocamos el timbre, fuimos atendidos amablemente, la casa de Chad es indescriptible, parece como si todas las revistas de decoración estuvieran por los pasillos. Llegó un mayordomo muy educado y le pedimos hablar con Chad, pero como no se encontraba decidimos esperarlo en la piscina temperada. Después de nuestra "pequeña ducha", pusimos en plan en marcha. Todo salió como lo planeamos, Chad nunca querrá a volver a lastimar a nuestra Soony en su vida y como terminamos el plan muy rápido decidimos descansar en el spa privado que se encontraba por ahí.

Como alrededor de las 9 de la noche, el denominado "rompe-corazones" se dignó a llegar, al vernos su cara pasó de la confusión al pánico, al ver todo el desorden que habíamos provocado.

— ¡¿Pero que demonios creen que hacen en mi casa?! — chilló — no me digan que estoy en una de esas cámaras indiscretas, ¡no estoy bien presentable!

— Descuida Chad, no es nada, solo…andábamos por el vecindario y quisimos pasar a saludarte viejo amigo— dijo Nico saludándolo efusivamente, seguido por Grady.

— Vuelven a hacerlo y llamó a seguridad— dijo serio y molesto— y bueno, ya me vieron, ya me saludaron y ahora se fueron— dirigiéndonos hacia la salida cuando se escucha una voz desde el pasillo, fase uno del plan…

— ¡Chad Dylan Cooper!, ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? — gritó una mujer desde la escalera con un tono molesto.

— ¡Mamá!, no ves que estoy ocupado— dijo enojado Chad.

— Nos estaba echando—dijimos tristemente—pero descuide señora, ya nos íbamos, vamos amigo, dejemos que el viento y las calles sean nuestras compañeras— y nos pusimos a lloriquear mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta.

— Como se van a ir, con todo este frío, ustedes se quedan—dijo entusiasta la señora.

— ¿Enserio? — dijimos emocionados y con brillos en los ojos.

— Claro, mínimo por todo este esfuerzo— y dirigió su mirada hacia su hijo— Chad, estoy muy decepcionada ¿Cómo dejas a estos fans tirados en la calle?, ¡pobrecitos!, deben de venir de un país tercer mundista con pocos recursos ¿de donde dijeron que eran?

— ¡Somalia! — repetimos al unísono— un lugar muy pobre, y Chad así nos quería tirar a la calle.

— Chad, estas castigado, por eso les vas a prestar tu cama, la que es mitad agua y mitad cama normal.

— ¡¿Y yo donde se supone que voy a dormir?!. ¿en el patio acaso? — dijo muy molesto, en estos momentos probablemente debe estarnos odiando— y con esas palabras los mayordomos aparecieron de la nada y empezaron a armar la carpa de campamento y la instalaron en el patio trasero, lo cual no tiene nada de diminutivo, mientras el miraba anonadado la escena. Nosotros no parábamos de reír, si solo Soony estuviera aquí para ver esto, que bueno que siempre tenemos una cámara al lado.

— Buenas noches Chad— dijo Grady— ten cuidado con los osos salvajes.

— ¡¿Osos salvajes?! —gritó aterrado Chad, con lo poco que le quedaba de disposición.

— Si, siempre aparecen cuando quieren comida, ojala que hayas visto Camp Rock, lo necesitarás— y dicho esto, nos fuimos a disfrutar de la enorme y acomodada habitación de Chad, primera fase del plan, completa…

Chad POV.

Odiaba todo esto, ¿Cómo pase de ser la súper estrella juvenil del momento a un tonto acampista obligado por su madre?, tal parece que la humanidad entera conspiró para que me pasara todo esto, primero Soony y ahora ¡mi casa!, pero quien los necesita ¡quien la necesita!, estoy demasiado entretenido aquí en mi carpa, serán como unas largas vacaciones en el campo y lo mejor de todo es que estaré completamente solo, sin estilistas, fans, choferes y todas esas cosas…¡Dios, como extraño mis cosas!

— Como quiero a mi Soony de vuelta— dije con pena— bueno Chad, concéntrate y trata de calmarte, veamos…estoy solo, en medio de la nada de mi patio trasero y sin ninguna cámara a mi alrededor, pero al menos tengo comida ¿no?. Dormiré un poco.

Me retorcí en mi saco intentando dormir, no me fue muy difícil dormir. De repente me encontré en un lugar muy oscuro y desolado, totalmente solo, empezaba a caminar por el lugar en busca de alguna celebridad amiga que me diera un aventón hasta el Sunset. A lo lejos pude observar una persona que me era familiar.

— Soony… ¿Soony eres tu? —pregunté dudoso, mientras ella se daba vuelta para ver lo que sería la versión Hollywood de lo que antes era.

— Si… y ¿tu eres? —preguntó arrogante mientras levantaba la ceja.

— Soy yo Soony, Chad, ¿recuerdas?, el niño fastidioso de Mackensie Falls, al cual odias, pero amas en secreto.

— ¿Chad? — dijo riéndose— no recuerdo ningún Chad, un momento… ¡Chad! — dijo mirándome fijamente.

— Si, Soony no sabes cuanto te extrañé querida— dije muy contento acercándome a ella.

— O sea, espacio vital por favor, solo me acuerdo de un niñito egocéntrico que tenía una serie que cancelaron y que me mintió.

— ¿Soony que te pasa?, tu no eres así, que… ¿te has hecho?

— Pues verás, después de que me mentiste y abandonaste, tal cual un cobarde, cambié, si soy una súper estrella, como voy a seguir siendo la niña Wisconsin y tal parece que Hollywood me ama— soberbiamente mientras miraba al cielo.

— Soony escúchate, no eres tu, tu nunca fuiste así eras linda, inteligente y muy honesta ¿recuerdas?

— La Soony que tu creías conocer nunca existió, o sea, como crees que tu me caías bien o que incluso me gustaras, por favor, ubícate y déjame pasar, tengo un matrimonio— dijo eso y se fue, la alcancé y la tomé de la mano.

— ¿Enserio Soony? ¿enserio nunca te gusté? — dijo eso acercándose a ella.

— Nunca—soltándose de mi agarre— solo estuve contigo para poder llegar a ser famosa y de paso arruinarte, por Dios, en serio que necio eres y si me disculpas tengo que casarme.

— ¿Qué? — pregunté confundido — ¿casarte con quien?, ¿Cuándo te comprometiste?

— Conmigo— dijo apareciendo de la anda, mi archienemigo eterno, Zac Efron— hace tiempo que no te veía Chad, no sabes cuanta pena me dio que tu y Soony "terminaran", así que la vine a consolar, nos tomamos algo y míranos aquí en medio de nuestra boda y vienes a arruinarlo todo.

— ¿Que se tomaron?, alguna especie de droga que los hace perder la razón, vamos— dije a Soony mientras caminaba, pero al darme cuenta que me iba solo dude— ¿Por qué no me sigues?

— Chad, entiende algo, te lo dije la última vez, pero al parecer no entiendes, nunca me gustaste, nunca me gustas y nunca me gustarás ¿quedó claro? —dijo molesta.

— Lo…entiendo— dije muy triste y decepcionado— mientras tu seas feliz Soony.

— ¡Al fin! ¿no?, ya ahora nos podemos ir de una buena vez, que el rey eterno Aslan nos espera en la iglesia— y dicho esto se besaron intensamente y partieron, creo que si no vomité antes al verla con Shane, ahora debería estar tirando chorros.

Un momento, esto no puede ser posible, número uno, Soony nunca me mentiría, o sea ella me ama,¿quien no ama a Chad?, número dos, no puede casarse si solo tiene 16 años, número tres ¿cuándo Zac Efron dejo a Hudgens?, yo digo porque necesitara un lindo hombro para llorar y por último ¿cuándo salí de mi carpa y me metí en ese extraño lugar?, espera ¿yo no estaba soñando?, ¡Oh My Chad!, estoy dormido, ¡es un sueño!, Dios que susto más grande me diste. Bueno ahora despertaré y nada de esto pasó. Empecé a abrir los ojos lentamente, mientras observaba que eran recién las 4 de la mañana, cuando desperté escuche unos ruidos desde afuera, o no, malas noticias. Me escondí lo más que pude dentro del saco, pero fue inútil, el ruido fue creciendo cada vez más al punto de que viera su brazo rozar por la tela de la carpa y que el extraño ser me llamaba: "Chad Dylan Cooper, debo vengarme", no aguanté más con la presión y tomé la única arma que tenía entre mis manos, un sopapo y me lance saliendo expulsado de la carpa y en dirección del monstruo, vi por todos lados pero no encontré nada, solo vi a los tontos de Nico y Grady retorcerse en el suelo de tanta risa, no lo entendía ¿Por qué el monstruo me quería a mi, en cuanto a estos tipos se los podía servir en bandeja?

— ¿Qué hacen aquí mensos?, deberían huir, hay una bestia horrible cerca— dije con miedo mirando hacia los alrededores.

— Si, claro, lo que digas Chad, no hay peor monstruo que esta marioneta— y levantó su mano enseñando aquel muñeco que tenía los mismos brazos delgados, malvados y esponjositos del monstruo.

— Un momento, ¡ustedes me hicieron esta broma!, van a pagar por esto.

— La verdad Chad, hubiéramos hecho esta broma hace mucho, pero Soony no nos dejó, pero como ahora ella te odia ya no hay redes para que te hagamos llorar como niñita— dijo Grady mientras me imitaba gritando— aunque prometemos no volver a asustarte mas si nos prometes decir la verdadera razón de la cual tu peleaste con ella.

— Esta bien, escuchen— y ahí estuve toda la noche relatándoles toda la historia desde que me entere de que "Que Onda" quedó en quiebra hasta cuando encontré el documento.

— Bueno, ahora como veredicto, Grady y yo hemos decidido perdonarte y te ayudaremos a reconquistar a Soony y que te ganes su perdón— dijo Nico.

— Pero ¿y porque me ayudarían a mi? — pregunté dudoso.

— Bueno, la verdad tu nos ayudaste a nosotros, ya que, el video de tus sueños raros, que se escuchaban hasta aquí y tus miedos tontos serán un éxito en Internet—dijeron mofándose, mientras se ponían de acuerdo en su plan.

* * *

¿Cuál será el retorcido plan de Nico y Grady? ¿Los sueños de Chad, querrán decirnos algo? ¿Por qué Aslan pone orden de restricción contra Chace? y ¿cuando de una buena vez por todas despertará Edgard de su coma profundo? .Solo responderé si mandan reviews


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: la alianza del mal.

Chad POV.

Estos últimos días de verdad que han sido de lo más extraños, he pasado como unas 2 semanas enteras planeando con Nico y Grady la manera de que Soony me perdone pero hasta ahora no hemos encontrado nada de nada, hemos comprado flores, cartas, peluches, mensajitos personalizados pero nada funciona, tal parece que he perdido la oportunidad para siempre, Tawni tenía razón soy un tarado, pero aún no pierdo las esperanzas de que algún día de estos ella me hablará, estoy tan seguro que podría apostar Mackensie Falls, pero no soy Mashall así que no lo haré.

Estábamos sentados con miles de papeles a nuestro alrededor con una de las posibles ideas para el perdón de Soony, pero nada encontrábamos hasta que me acordé de algo muy importante

— Un momento…

— Chad puedes dejar de decir eso, en serio nos esta enfermando— dijo algo molesto Grady mientras daba su mordisco a su dona glaseada.

— Tengo una idea, sí ella acudió a mi por que su programa estaba en la ruina económica, si les pago la deuda ella definitivamente me perdonará y caerá a mis pies— dije tan emocionado que me llegaban a brillar los ojos de esperanza.

— No— dijo Nico— mejor le damos unos tickets para masajes de pies gratis.

— Tu no tienes novia ¿verdad? —dije irónico—claro que mi idea es buena, es excelente, Tontín, Gruñon —dije llamándolos— nos vamos directo a la oficina del malvado Señor X.

— ¿Tiene que ser ahora?, justo iba a llegar las pasteleras suizas y yo.

— No hay tiempo para alegar por comida Grady, no hay tiempo que perder, y si hay tiempo comeremos en Mc'Donalds.

— ¡Bien! — dijeron Nico y Grady— enserio si fuéramos Soony en estos momentos te juro que volvía contigo.

— No lo digas por favor, creo que me dan arcadas—y así partimos rumbo a la oficina, mejor dicho estudio del malvado Señor X, si esto tenía que hacer para que mi querida Soony me perdonara, entonces por mí podría hacer esto mil veces seguidas.

— ¿Ya llegamos? —preguntó Grady— por que creo que esa dona glaseada no estaba muy buena.

— Descuiden, yo debo seguir solo en mi camino— dije tan teatralmente que Nico y Grady se me quedaron mirando con cara de "este tipo esta loco" o algo por el estilo.

— En serio Chad, nunca digas nada que no esta en el guión.

Se fueron al baño corriendo y esperando que el dolor estomacal de Grady se pasara rápidamente y que no termine con él dando a luz una especie de hijo-glaseado, lo cual es imposible según Vogue. Llegué al estudio del malvado Señor X, la sala era bastante peculiar, estaba decorado como un tema feliz, también con un tema pasivo, esperé en la recepción como unos 5 segundos y llegó la secretaria a atenderme.

— Buenos días, verá… tengo un asunto pendiente muy importante que tengo que resolver con el señor X, lo cual sería muy peligroso si no es avisado cuanto antes— oh Chad, eres genial.

— Descuide, lo invito a pasar a su estudio— me acompañó hasta una puerta de metal, retirándose, bueno Chad, recupera ese contrato.

— Buenos Días— pregunté dudoso, al ver que no había ninguna persona y ver el lugar que era lo más parecido a un parque de diversiones infantiles.

— ¡Hola! —respondió efusiva mente el ser que estaba cerca mío— soy el señor X, el malvado señor X y mejor conocido por Hollywood como el mejor director de televisión y cine de los últimos tiempos, bla bla.

— Mucho gusto soy Chad, déjeme decirle que me encantan todas sus películas y series y si las veo me encantarán aún más.

— ¡Que Bueno! — dijo emocionado, mientras después volvía a su compostura de oscuro señor de las tinieblas. — Chadley ¿Por qué vienes hacia mí?

— No soy Chadley, soy Chad, pero bueno, la verdad yo…

— Te llamarás Chadley para mi ¿ok? y bueno si es para lo que yo creo que es, mi respuesta es no, no, lero lero — dijo seriamente mientras de la nada apareció un gatito de peluche y le empezó a acariciar el lomo.

— Pero porque nadie quiere comer tierra— exclamé casi llorando— la verdad vengo por lo del contrato de "Que Onda", me interesa comprarlo y le doy cualquier precio por el— dije muy concentrado y serio.

— No puedo comer tierra estoy a dieta ¡mira mis caderas!, la capa oscura de maldad no las tapa bien, y no tengo en ventas ese contrato, pero tengo el de los Mack-mensos Falls o algo así, esos son los únicos que me quedan en venta.

— Mackensie Falls, increíble que sea la última que se venda, es un insulto— dije, para después incorporarme y hablar de lo que venía a hacer acá en vez de estar de vacaciones en las Bahamas — le doy cualquier cosa por los derechos de Ambos programas, pero sobre todo por el de" Que Onda" por favor.

— La verdad no lo sé, el contrato me da poder para hacer lo que quiera y quise que los desalojaran y ¿solamente por qué tú me lo pides dejare de molestar a Marshall con su madre?

— ¡No me interesa, dame mi contrato de "Que Onda" de vuelta! —dije exasperado—y no me pienso ir.

— Pues fíjate que yo no te doy el contrato, como la vez. Además ese pedazo de tierra mal usado puede ser el lugar perfecto para la nueva casa de Espumita— dijo mientras le daba abrazos a ese gato.

— Sabe que ese gato es de felpa verdad.

— ¡Seguridad! —gritó como loco por el lugar y apareció un enano con uniforme de guardia y cara de pocos amigos— Harry lléveselo, ese niño esta delirando — descuida Espumita tú si existes.

— ¡No es real por el amor de todos los cielos! — y nuevamente no pude con la presión y me levante saltando la mesa y tomando al gato e hice lo que ustedes están pensando que hice. Todo se vio como en cámara lenta, sus facciones se derretían cada vez más llegando incluso a deformarse totalmente, sobre todo cuando pasó lo último.

— Mi gato!, oh por el amor de la maldad—dijo corriendo, mientras se dirigía hacia lo que quedaba de él— mi pobre, lindo y apuesto como su dueño gatito Espumita, Dios llévatelo a él en vez del gato— me señalaba, mientras hablaba con lo que se suponía que era Dios o algo así.

— ¡Rayos!, señor malvado X…amm ¿lo siento? , mire le traeré un nuevo gato, uno tan genial que lo asombrará y lo querrá mucho más que a este.

— Pero si tengo a Espumita desde mi nacimiento.

— Cuando fue eso en la primera guerra mundial— dije susurrando, pero al parecer el universo me odia por alguna extraña razón y el tipo me oyó.

— ¡Te escuche!, mira ya conseguiste lo que querías, matar a mi gato, ahora puedes irte, tengo que notificar a su familia que se fue a Vancouver.

— ¿Por qué todos se van a Vancouver?

— O sea, actualízate chico es el lugar de moda— dijo el señor X, al parecer olvidándose de su tristeza.

— Ahora bien, hablando de súper estrella rompecorazones a bueno… un viudo de gatos, me podría devolver el contrato de "Que Onda" es esencial que lo tenga por favor.

— Esto es por una chica verdad— dijo totalmente serio y volviéndose a su escritorio.

— ¿Cómo lo supo? —dije asombrado— usted si que es genial, si ni siquiera la nombré.

— Bueno se que soy genial y también porque supongo que te gustan las niñas ¿verdad?, aunque bueno si no es así, ningún problemas incluso los apoyo, pero verás Nico y Grady tienen novias según la revista "Seventeen".

— ¡Es por una niña! — dije tan fuerte que todo el lugar se quedó en un silencio bastante incomodo, sobre todo para mí— mire necesito el contrato luego, si no me lo da recurriré a acciones legales y soy muy amigo de Oprah.

— ¡Yo también! — dijo saltando de su escritorio— choca esos cinco— totalmente alegre ¿acaso este tipo esta enfermo?

— ¿Los choco y me da el contrato? —dije poniendo mi cara de niño bueno que siempre funciona.

— No, no te voy a ayudar si no me dices exactamente el porque necesitas más el contrato que yo.

— ¿Por qué tan interesado?, un momento, ¿es de la prensa? — dije asustado.

— No, tranquilo, solo quiero saber por curiosidad y me encante saber de los chismes.

— No me digas que ves Gossip Girl.

—Por supuesto que sí, lo veo solo por Chace Crawford— y de la nada, otra vez, se saco su capa mostrando una camiseta con la insignia de Gossip Girl, junto con la cara de Chace en ella.

— Yo saldría mucho mejor— pero bueno en fin, al parecer voy a tener que contarle todo, totalmente resignado— todo empezó hace mucho tiempo…

— ¿En una tierra muy lejana? —preguntó contento.

Algo así, la cafetería, bueno como seguía diciendo estaba por pedir algo cuando la vi.

— ¿Un alien?

— No, Soony…

— No, enserio…un ovni— señalando del fondo de la ventana, doblé y me encontré con un ovni, pero me acordé que eran Nico y Grady disfrazados para asustar al señor X, lo cual no funcionó mucho.

Son unos amigos, ignoremos esto y sigamos, la vi a ella Soony Monroe, la niña nueva de "Que Onda" y extrañamente "la sensación de Hollywood", o sea yo, podría decirse que la odiaba en cierto modo, por haber hecho tanta fama sin haberse esforzado tanto, aunque yo tampoco, pero no se algo hacía que me molestara, lo peor de todo fue cuando la conocí…

*FLASH BACK.

Caminaba por la cafetería cuando volteé y miré a la niña más linda del mundo que yo haya visto y a la molesta de Tawni Hart caminando juntas mientras discutían en el almuerzo, odia a Tawni eso es un punto a su favor. Aproveché la oportunidad y me dirgí hacia ellas, necesitaba saber quien era.

— Tawni Hart ¡que sorpresa!, quien diría que nos encontraríamos aquí—traté de ser lo más amable posible, incluso cuando no quería.

— Si, ni que estuviéramos en la misma cafetería ¿verdad? —dijo irónica.

— ¡Exacto! , ves, por eso somos tan amigos—dije abrazándola y miré a su amiga que nos observaba con extrañeza— ¡oh!, pero Tawni, no me has presentado con tu amiga, soy Chad— dije tomándole la mano y besándosela, mi truco número uno de conquista.

— Creo que medio Hollywood lo sabe—soltándose de mi— soy Soony.

— Soony, que lindo nombre— dije guiñándole el ojo.

— Bueno antes no me gustaba, porque todos me preguntaban si mi papá era Sony el monito que sale en los juegos de video, creo que estuve como 5 años explicándoles pero ahora me gusta, supongo— dijo hablando para si misma, o sea, estaba con Chad Dylan Cooper, como me ignora de esta manera, tranquilo Chad, es solo una principiante.

— Que… interesante, bueno como sea, me imagino que no te han mostrado Hollywood como se debe, me encantaría darte un tour por el lugar.

— Emm…gracias pero Marshall ya me dio una vuelta y además—dijo parándose de su asiento e ignorándome, otra vez— Tawni, tenemos que irnos a grabar, mucho gusto am… Chadley.

— ¡Que soy Chad! — dije molesto— Chad Dylan Cooper súper estrella internacional.

— Eso mismo, bueno adiós—dijo yéndose y llevándose a Tawni corriendo hacia el set de su tonto programa.

— No puedo creerlo, una principiante acaba de rechazarme, a mí, Chad Dylan Cooper, de aquí en adelante no filtreo nunca más con ninguna principiante nueva con cara de creerse mejor, o sea, solo yo puedo hacer eso.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

— Oh por dios de lo malvado! — dijo el señor X, secándose las lágrimas de la emoción— es la historia egocéntrica más linda que he escuchado.

— ¿Gracias?, bueno entonces, de ahí la odié todo este tiempo, aunque como te diste cuenta era todo al revés, la amo malvado señor X.

— ¿A mí? —dijo con los ojos iluminados— lo siento, eres muy pequeño no- malvado para que funcionara.

— Me refería a Soony, y verá hice algo estúpido que la dañó muchísimo y la única forma de que vuelva a confiar en mí es devolviéndole el contrato.

— ¿Qué hiciste, la… la tiraste a un pozo? — pregunto asustado.

— Claro que no, nunca le haría eso, lo que pasó es que encontré el contrato y tardé mucho para entregárselo y creyó que había sido yo quien los había desahuciado.

— ¡Oh mi dios malvado!, perdona que lo diga, pero eres un tarado.

— ¡Genial!, ahora parece que es mi tercer nombre Chad Dylan Tarado.

— Suena mejor.

— ¡Me das el maldito contrato ahora o hago un escándalo!

— Bueno drama-queen, aquí esta, ojala que no la trates tan mal como me trataste, no olviden invitarme a su boda.

— Si como sea, adiós—tomando el papel que literalmente brillaba de gloria, con esto me podía ir e ir al nuestro set directamente, pero tal parece que el destino me odia.

— ¡Hey, chico! No te vallas aún.

— ¡¿Qué?! —dije tan molesto que creo que rompí un vidrio.

— Solo te decía que le podrías entregar el contrato de una manera más romántica y no como lo planeabas hacer.

— ¿Y cómo sabes tu de que manera lo iba a hacer?

— ¿Hola?, esto es un fanfic se leen todos los pensamientos.

— Dime tu sugerencia.

— ¡Hazle una serenata!, con mexicanos, flores y todo eso, tranquilo es a mí cuenta.

— ¿Tienes cuenta?

— No, pero Marshall si tiene — riendo malvadamente de manera tan pegajosa que yo también terminé riéndome junto con él.

— ¿No tenías que estarte preparándote para la serenata?

— ¡Eso!, bueno muchas gracias, le recomendaré con mis amigos celebridades— y dicho esto salí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas hasta mi auto y partí hasta mi casa para prepararme para lo que sería la noche más degradante y romántica que halla tenido.

* * *

¿Cómo saldrá la serenata? ¿Por qué tenían que usar mascaras de ovni Nico y Grady? la pregunta más importante ¿Dónde consiguió el señor malvado X una camiseta de Gossip Girl con la cara de Chace?, sus consultas al 500 500 . Gracias por todos los reviews mandados enserio ojala les guste el capitulo y manden mas reviews bueno si calculo bien solo quedan dos capitulos para terminar el fic...chanana bueno adios. Se despiden.

Cata y Hana


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: la serenata.

Chad POV.

Estaba nervioso debo admitir, bueno no todos los días vas a hacerle una serenata la amor de tu vida y ha entregarle un contrato, los mariachis ya habían llegado, las rosas iban en camino y el señor X me deseaba todas las suertes del mundo y que mejor manera de apoyo que él mismo venir con amplificadores, maquilladores, vestuaristas y todas esas cosas, ¿menos mal que era solo una declaración verdad?

Estaba todo listo, nos fuimos en la camioneta del señor X junto con todos, después pasamos a buscar a Nico y Grady que querían presenciar el espectáculo. Llamé a Tawni para que la preparara psicológicamente. Bueno Soony Monroe ahí voy.

Soony POV.

Estos días fueron de lo más extraños, incluso superan cuando nos unimos a Mackensie Falls, Nico y Grady no iban casi nunca al estudio y cuando iban solo me miraban expectantes de algo, Tawni se había vuelto de celebridad egocéntrica en una de mis mejores amigas y confidentes y Zora al ser la anfitriona en los premios Grammo, le ofrecieron animar otras entregas de premios en otros lugares del mundo, así que no la hemos podido ver mucho, estaba aún deprimida por lo que me había hecho Chad, así para alegrarme un poco invite a Tawni a mi casa para hacer una pijamada, increíblemente aceptó, llegó a mi casa como a las 10 de la noche, preparábamos palomitas mientras veíamos televisión en pijama, vimos un comercial promocional de Mackensie Falls y me vino la depresión.

— ¿Por qué Chad tenía que hacerme eso? —dije lamentándome— de verdad que nos estábamos llevando bien y ahora...

— Soony no seas melancólica, no haz escuchado su versión de la historia, quizás sea completamente distinto de lo que tu piensas.

— Bueno, al final, Chad siempre fue Chad nunca pude cambiarlo por más que quisiera hacerlo.

— ¿Me estas escuchando?, olvídalo, las palomitas se están tardando mucho, las calentaré.

— Bueno, pero no te excedas, recuerda que estas son algo explosivas.

— Como sea, iré a la azotea a ver si pasa el viejo del saco.

— ¡No!, Soony no vallas, mejor quédate aquí, ¡mira!, ya comenzó la película.

— Bueno—dije sentándome en el sillón, Tawni estaba actuando muy extraño, debe ser por que es su primera pijamada.

Chad POV.

Tawni llamó informando que todo estaba bien y que Soony no sospechaba nada, mi querida Soony no tiene ni idea de lo que le espera, ¡me amará cuando lo vea!, bueno, teníamos todo listo, me sentía tan nervioso, no pensé que este momento llegaría tan pronto que sentía que estaba pariendo, otra vez, bueno era hora de que comenzara la operación recuperar a Soony o ridiculizarme en el intento. El señor X colocó los amplificadores, los mariachis estaban listos, ya me sabía la canción y debía empezar. Prepárate Chad, puede que unos productores de televisión estén por aquí.

— ¡Vamos a cantar chicos! —les dije a los mariachis cuando empezaron a cantar.

— Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey…

— ¡Esa no! —grité molesto— tontos mariachis.

— Sabemos lo que dices ¿sabias?

— ¡Canten la maldita canción o los deporto yo mismo a México!

Así empezaron los mariachis a tocar la canción, bueno Chad, llegó el momento que tanto esperaste, ser descubierto por un cazatalentos que te lleve a un musical de Brodway y claro, recuperar a Soony.

You are my fire

The one desire

Believe, when I say

I wan it that way

But we are two worlds apart

Can't reach to your heart

When you say

That I want it that way

Tell me why...

Nunca había hecho esto por nadie, bueno la verdad nunca me ha gustado nadie como me ha gustado Soony pero eso era una de las miles cosas que la hacían tan especial. Miré hacia el balcón en busca de ella, pero no se acercaba, ¡debe de estar tan nerviosa como yo! Una silueta se acercó hacia el balcón y cuando voy a mirar para encontrarme con ella, observo que Tawni se acercaba.

— Tawni pero que demonios haces, ¡¿Dónde esta Soony?!

— Lo siento Chad, pero no pudimos escuchar nada, la película estaba muy fuerte y no se dio ni cuenta de la serenata.

— ¡¿Y por qué no me avisaste antes?! —grité furioso.

— Es que yo amo la canción I want it that way—dijo emocionada— y además nunca te había oído cantar, tómalo como un ensayo ¿ok?, además esa canción ya se la había dedicado Shanne a Soony, cuando esta partió de Wisconsin y sería muy incómodo, mira toma esta—dijo lanzándome la letra de una nueva canción—ella la adora.

— Demonios ¿Los Backstreets Boy?

— Como si tú no escucharas cosas peores o tengo que acordarte de Thalia.

— ¡Cállate, prometiste que no se lo dirías a nadie, traidora! —dije molesto, además de haber cantado la canción equivocada para la persona equivocada, esta me molesta con mis antiguos gustos. —esta bien, intentaré aprendérmela, mientas tanto prepárala.

Soony POV.

La película estaba muy buena trataba de unos zombies caza-humanos en busca de venganza por no haberlos dejado participar en el programa "Dancing with the star" y estábamos en la mejor parte cuando devoraban la cabeza de los jueces, cuando Tawni escuchó un ruido y fue a verificar que era, estaba tan metida con la película que la ignoré, pero mientras en comerciales escuche a Tawni pelear con alguien desde la ventana, me pareció extraño, así que fui a ver que estaba haciendo pero antes de pararme llegó Tawni completamente nerviosa.

— ¿Tawni estas bien? —pregunte extrañada.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿viste algo?, ¡ Soony cuanto lo siento!, a mi me obligaron yo…

— ¿De qué estas hablando?, nunca salí del sillón ¿Qué estabas haciendo afuera?

— Emm…yo…estaba…estaba viendo si habían unos zombies afuera, es que se escuchaba muy peligroso afuera, pero al final era un gato.

tranquilízate Tawni solo es una película, excepto por los zombies que si son reales.

— Cuanto me…alegro, ya sigamos viendo la película.

— Oye, ¿no hueles a quemado?

— ¿Yo?, no tonta, debe ser tu cabello.

— No, me refiero como que se estuviera quemando algo…

— ¡Las palomitas! —gritó Tawni.

Salimos corriendo hacia la cocina, para encontrarnos con una cocina envuelta en humo y con el horno a punto de explotar caóticamente, tomamos la bandeja con las palomitas y corrimos hacia donde veíamos la película.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —pregunto nerviosa Tawni.

— Comérselas como la vez, — Tawni alargando la mano para sacar palomitas le dije — ¡claro que no!, hay que arrojarlas.

— Pero como veremos la película sin las palomitas.

— No se tu, pero yo no comeré después de verlas ahí, a ver…arrojémoslas… ¡al balcón!

— Claro…un momento ¡No! —vociferó Tawni.

— ¿Pero porque no?, deja de gritar.

— Es que no podemos…porque… ¡puedes quemar a los gnomos de jardín!

— No les pasará nada tranquila, son a base de petróleo solamente, ¡corre, el fuego se expande!—Salimos hacia el balcón mientras gritábamos como locas, ya que, el calor empezaba a rozar nuestras manos.

Cuando nos encontramos en el balcón pasó algo de lo más extraño, no se si empezaba a alucinar por culpa de la película, pero observe que abajo estaban unos tipos medio mexicanos, Nico y Grady, un tipo enmascarado con una camiseta de Gossip Girl y a…¿Chad?, si, era él, quedé totalmente estática, pero mi mente había perdido el control sobre mi cuerpo y junto con Tawni arrojamos las palomitas en llamas hacia abajo, cayendo trágicamente en los gnomos de jardín hechos a base de petróleo y en química me enseñaron que cuando algo es inflamable y lo acercas al fuego esto estalla, así que eso fue justamente lo que pasó, todo quedó hecho trizas y en una de esas me caí del balcón dirigiéndome directamente al suelo y cerré los ojos en un inútil intento para amortiguar el dolor.

Chad POV.

Practiqué la canción lo más que pude al punto de aprendérmela de memoria rápidamente, dejé de ponerme nervioso para estar más calmado, pero todo eso se fue al carajo cuando vi a Soony y Tawni corriendo y gritando como locas, eso me asustó bastante y sobretodo cuando tenían una bandeja en llamas y ya todo fue un caos total cuando arrojaron el objeto al suelo y se escuchó una explosión tremenda y Soony perdió el control y se fue hacia abajo. Corrí como loco intentando atraparla y fue cuando la vi directamente, ¡se veía tan linda en pijama de conejitos!, ¡concéntrate Chad, esta cayendo desde las alturas!, bueno subí mis brazos para tomarla tiernamente, pero claro, no olviden que el universo conspira contra mí e hizo que la bella escena se viera torpe cuando Soony cayó directamente hacia mí y ambos nos fuimos al suelo, cuando abrió sus ojos me miró sorprendida, esta era el momento, con toda la gente desesperada buscando algo con que apagar el incendio, la levante y la puse directamente frente a mí y comencé con la canción.

I close the door..

Like so many times, so many times before

Felt like a scene on the cutting room floor

When I let you walk away

Tonight

Without the word

I try for sleep yeah.

But the clock is stuck on

Troughts of you and me

A thousand more regrets

Unraveling, ohh

I don't wanna waste another day.

Keeping it the inside, it's killing me

Cause

All I never want, it comes right

Down to you, to you

I'm wishing, I couldn't find to words to say

Baby I would tell you every time you live

I'm inconsolable

I'm climb the walls, yeah

I can't see the edge

But I can't take the phone, no

I've memorize the number

So why can't I make the call

Maybe,' cause I know you'll always be with me

In the posibility

Baby! I don't wanna waste another day.

Keeping it the inside, it's killing me

Cause

All I never want, it comes right

Down to you, to you

I'm wishing, I couldn't find to words to say

Baby I would tell you every time you live

I'm inconsolable

I don't wanna be like this

I just wanna let you know

You're everything that I holding

Cause you're everything can't let go

—Mariachis Back…— gritaron de repente los mariachis arruinando completamente el momento.

— ¡Allright! —gritó eufórica Tawni.

— Un momento, ese dicho yo lo e escuchado antes…

— No es cierto—dijeron los mariachis con miedo.

— Si —dijo el señor malvado X— esa frase es de los Backstreets Boy.

— ¡Demonios nos descubrieron, corre Nick! —dijeron los mariachi Boys mientras corrían por sus vidas.

Soony me miraba con sus ojos bien abiertos, mientras los mariachis huían, el señor malvado X no dejaba de llorar y corear la canción como loco. Aproveché la oportunidad de que estaba callada y comencé a hablar.

— Soony— la llamé— quisiera entregarte algo amm…¡Señor X! ¿ no tiene que entregarme un documento importante?

— ¡Si lo quieres ven por él! — y dicho esto salió corriendo igualito que los mariachis recién.

— ¿ Que era lo más importante que me tenías que mostrar?

— Emm…unos…¡cupos gratis para comer tacos!

— Rayos, yo que quería comer eso.

— Emm…ignorando eso, Soony, querida, quiero disculparme contigo.

— Disculpa pero ¿tenías que disculparte justo ahora que mi casa esta en llamas?

— Que mejor ambiente que este ¿no?

— Creo que no, si me disculpas voy a llamar a bomberos—dijo yéndose.

— Mira, llamaré todos los bomberos que quieras ok, pero escúchame primero—mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, tendré que usar psicología inversa—seré breve.

— Quiero oírte que dirás.

— Primero pedirte mil y un disculpas por lo que te hice, fui egoísta y cobarde por pensar que te alejarías de mi y por ser un idiota contigo todo este tiempo, mira, tu no necesitas que te diga todo esto pero es mi deber decírtelo, porque…en el fondo—dije tomándole la mano— se que tu sientes lo mismo por mi.

— ¿Yo siento perdón por ti? —preguntó extrañada.

— Emm— creo que no esta lista— si, claro y nunca quisiste estar enojada conmigo solo lo hiciste de esta forma para poder poner una excusa para alejarte de mí.

— ¿De que estas hablando?

— ¿Crees que soy tonto?, no me respondas, la cuestión es—dije levantándome orgulloso— es que te gusto tanto que usaste la excusa del contrato para evitarme.

— ¡El contrato no es escusa Chad, en verdad estoy enojada contigo!

— ¡Estas enojada conmigo desde que me conociste y ni siquiera me has dado la oportunidad de estar contigo!

— ¡Como quieres que lo haga si la primera semana que fui tu esclava no dejabas de hablar de ti!

— ¡Tenía que hablar de eso! porque o sino…

— ¿O si no?

— Tendría que decirte lo linda, inteligente y graciosa que eres.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Por el amor de Dios Soony! — justo en ese momento aparece el tonto de Shanne, que al parecer aún no se iba.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Estoy ocupado no ves— en ese momento el enojo que tenía con Soony y que ahora Dios quisiera poner como piedra a Shane en el camino, tome a Soony de la cintura y la atraje hacia mi y la besé en el mentón con todas mis fuerzas.

— Veo que estas ocupado, voy a ver a Tawni— dijo mientras se iba mientras yo sujetaba más a Soony.

— ¡Chad! —dijo furiosa— ¿podrías dejar de babear mi mentón y decirme porque hiciste eso?

— Enserio Soony…— dije tomándole de la cintura — ¿en serio quieres saberlo? — observé como se puso nerviosa por la cercanía entre nosotros.

— Emm…yo…creo…. Creo que iré a verificar que mi casa no este en llamas ok amm… te perdono si te hace feliz ¡adios! —dijo corriendo lo más rápido que pudo y dejándome a mí solo, ahí entendí que Soony no tiene ni la más mínima idea de que la amo y que no ve televisión. En ese momento apareció Tawni, tal parece que las cosas si pueden empeorar.

— Chad ¿Qué pasó?

— Todo se arruinó Tawni, al menos me perdono pero no quiere aceptar que me ama.

— Debe ser por miedo.

— ¿Por miedo?, que ridículo ¿Quién tendría miedo de amar a Chad Dylan Cooper?

— Al parecer Soony, y quien no, eres el señor puedo ser egocéntrico y lindo sin arruinarme el peinado.

— Creo que tendré que hacer algo al respecto— dije levantándome y yéndome— ¡al mundo de la Internet!

* * *

¿Qué habrá en Internet que pueda salvar a Chad? ¿ habrán sido deportados finalmente los mariachis. Alias los Backstreets Boy? ¿Emocionadas por lo que pasará el próximo capitulo? Si aprieten el lindo y sexy botón verde ayudaría bastante, gracias.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: La boda, capitulo final, I parte.

Chad POV.

No pude dormir en toda la noche, lo que había pasado la noche anterior me había dejado consternado, ¡ni la masajista sueca pudo ayudarme a dormir!, busque cuentos en Internet, contaba ovejitas, me pegué con un palo en la cabeza en fin miles de cosas que no me sirvieron para nada, lo bueno es que soy demasiado hermoso para que me aparezcan ojeras, así que amanecí igual que siempre, pero sin haber dormido nada. Llegué al estudio, aún se encontraban los "Que Onda" haciendo unas escenas, mientras Soony los veía, me acerqué hacia ella.

— ¿Qué hay "Que Onda"? —dije tratando de ser simpático con ella.

— Nada, la verdad la escena es tan aburrida que quería ir a tu programa.

— Sabes que necesitas ser rubia para entrar, además no te veo como Mackensia en el programa—dije sonriendo a lo que ella se da vuelta y me mira fijamente, sonríe.

— Tienes razón, contigo basta.

— Soony, con respecto a lo de ayer, no tocaré el tema de nuevo— dije estas palabras muy rápido, no se si me habrá entendido, si ni siquiera podía mirarla—¿te acuerdas del documento que iba a pasarte ayer, pero que al final no pude?, pues la verdad—sacando el papel de mi bolsillo se lo entrego— me imagino que te gustaría tenerlo.

— ¡Chad, el contrato de "Que Onda"!, emm…yo… en verdad…

— No me digas nada ok, solo…toma el contrato, creo que te lo debo, cuídate— y dicho esto me fui hacía mi camerino sin mirarla siquiera no podía verla en estos momentos, sino juraría que hago algo estúpido frente de todas esas camaras.

Llegué al camerino por fin, algo nervioso y perturbado, pero bueno, las cosas volverían a la normalidad, Soony tendría su propio estudio y yo el mío, estaríamos separados a menos que valla a verla, volveríamos a odiarnos mutuamente, sin olvidar que la amo más que cualquier otra persona, junto conmigo, pero bueno, será, no queda otra.

— Chad— dice una voz detrás de mí, al ver el reflejo de mi hermoso rostro pude ver que ahí estaba Tawni.

— ¿Tawni que haces aquí? ¿no deberías estar con los "Que Bobos"?

— No, Chad, la verdad, es que vine a hablar contigo.

— ¿De qué se trataría?

— Bueno Chad—apartando mi visión del espejo y atrayendo toda mi atención— haber con que palabras puedo decirlo… eres un idiota.

— Jeje—me reí—sabes por un momento juré que me dijiste idiota.

— ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! —explotó de la nada—en serio mereces estar en Mackensie Falls, por que como se nota que solos sirves para hacer ficción bobo.

— ¿Ah? —estaba totalmente confundido.

— A ver creo que no me expliqué bien, así que necesitaré tu ayuda, como…llegó a pasar que el "idol" de todas las jóvenes del país, le cueste tanto declarársele a alguien, incluso…¡alguien como Sonny!

— Ahora entiendo—dije, totalmente aclarada mi duda— ¡oye eso me ofendió!, yo no solo soy querido en el país ok, soy mucho mas genial que eso.

— ¡Pues si eres tan genial como dices—irónicamente—como es posible, que una simple chica de Wisconsin, ¡de Wisconsin por todos los cielos!, hizo que Chad Dylan Cooper se acobardara como gallina.

— No me acobardé, es solo que bueno…nunca me había gustado una chica…de la manera en que me gusta Sonny, es mucha presión para mí.

— ¡Si claro se nota!, por eso desde que la ves eres un pesado con ella, y nos molestas el doble, pero pobre de ella que tiene que aguantarte intento fallido de Zac Efron.

— Esto ya es personal, para tu información Zac me copió a mi, porque el peinado es MIO, yo lo patenté y Zac solo por salir High School algo que es también plagio de Grease y por eso es "más famoso" por favor un mono con baloncesto sería mejor ejemplo a seguir.

— Y mejor ejemplo que tu cobarde —empezando a tararear una tonta canción—Chad le teme declarársele a Sonny, a la prensa le encantaría saber y que también escucha Thalia.

— ¡Mami, Tawni me esta molestando de nuevo!, Thalia estaría muy avergonzada de ti, admiradora de Paulina Rubio.

— Bueno Chad, como seguíamos hablando de Sonny y el por qué no le dices, parece como si no la amaras.

— Ya le dije, que no me escuchara es culpa de ella, quizás sea sorda. Además Chad Dylan Cooper nunca repite escenas y claro me habla de amor la persona más egoísta y que solo se ama a sí misma hazme el favor.

— ¡Tonto! —dijo abofeteándome— el único que lo evita eres tú, con tu tonta inseguridad, así que irás a nuestro estudio y hablarás con Soony, porque prácticamente la dejaste hablando sola, justo cuando iba a agradecerte genio.

— ¿Tiene que ser ahora?, es que verás, tengo que ir al set, pero estoy muy estresado para trabajar así que le pediré a mi masajista sueca que venga.

— Chad, te lo advierto, no quiero tener que recordarte tu época en el campamento de niños obesos.

— Te odio.

Tawni se fue un rato después de haber recibido un acondicionamiento y un masaje de la sueca que trabaja para mi, ¡se las recomiendo!, después de haberse ido, me quedé un rato reflexionando acerca de lo que me había dicho, me hizo pensar mucho rato, incluso cancelé la grabación de Mackensie Falls, hasta que todas las cosas que me dijo Tawni tuvieron sentido para mí, es tan cierto, bueno ya me había rechazado una vez, ¿Cuánto podría afectarme una más, con mi intocable ego?. No perdía nada, así que sí, lo volvería a intentar, esperando que Soony por fin este lista, aunque se lo pedí ayer, pero le di su mugroso contrato ¡mínimo que este loca por mí!. Tomé mi teléfono y le marqué a Soony, pero no me contesto ella.

— ¿Así que ahora la vienes a llamar te dije que lo hicieras antes?

— ¿Por qué tienes el celular de mi Soony?

— Bueno, como se ve nunca escuchas, estoy en el camerino con Soony, necesitamos un vestido y…

— Soony no se viste como tú, además si quería ropa podía haberme pedido el número de mi estilista.

— No, es que es ropa… diferente.

— ¿Diferente en que sentido?

— ¿En el sentido de vestidos de novia? — me quedé completamente atónito y consternado por lo que mis bellos oídos acababan de escuchar.

— No es cierto.

— Si, verás es una escena muy divertida en la que Soony decide casarse.

— No lo encuentro chistoso ¿Dónde están?

— Pero aun no termino de contarte.

— ¡Donde demonios están!

— Que niña eres, estamos cerca del estudio, ese que se encuentra en el jardín grande , pero si quieres venir no…

— Nos vemos adiós— y colgué, estoy tan impactando, ¿no fue ayer cuando le hice una serenata?, con razón estaba tan tranquila esta mañana, ¡lo peor esta justo por venir!, tomé las llaves de mi auto convertible atrapa-nenas y conduje a gran velocidad por las calles de Beverly Hills, en busca del maldito estudio con jardines, me salté unos cuantos semáforos, pero nada que un autógrafo y una foto gratis no solucionen, no puedo creer que Soony, mi querida y amada Soony, se halla olvidado de todos nuestros momentos y se este casando ¡quien sabe con quien!, quizás el tipo tiene secuestrados a sus padres y la única manera en que pueda salvarlos es casándose con ese desalmado, ¡me siento tan culpable!, si solo la hubiese escuchado cuando le entregue el maldito contrato, tranquilo Chad, ya estamos llegando.

Estacioné el auto en la entrada del antiguo set de "Que Onda" que estaba más custodiado que nunca, aunque la verdad no la máxima seguridad era un letrero que decía "no entrar" , me encontré con unos tipos gigantes que la gente denomina guardias de seguridad que custodiaban la puerta, intente pasar pero me lo negaron.

— ¡Córranse!

— Lo siento niñito—contestó uno de los guardias— pero esta entrada esta restringida.

— Pero soy Chad Dylan Cooper—dije acercándome molesto— nadie restringe a Chad Dylan Cooper.

— Dylan Cooper... —dijo pensando mi nombre— no eres el niñito de Mackmenso Falls.

— ¡Mackensie Falls! —grité—si me disculpan grandotes, tengo que ir a salvar a mi amada de una tragedia matrimonial.

— ¿Hablas de la boda de la señorita Soony?

— No, si hablo de la boda de Marshall ¡Por supuesto que es de Soony!, dios todo se trata de ella—dije en susurro inaudible, aunque claro los tipos son murciélagos y escucharon todo.

— ¿Usted la conoce?

— ¡Claro que si!, no es por presumir pero soy el amor de su vida—dije sonriendo—y les daré un autógrafo completamente gratis si me dejas entrar ok.

— O sea que lo que especulan las revistas son ciertas.

— ¿Qué especulaciones?, pasa para acá—dije arrebatándole la revista que tenía en sus manos— lectoras de la revista "A que no sabes que se", se alegrarán mucho al enterarse que al fin, luego de varios intentos para encontrar pistas, la pareja Chad Dylan Cooper y Soony Munroe han sido vistos en varios lugares muy juntos y se ha estado rumoreando desde hace mucho que esconden una relación, pero esto estaría completamente confirmado, gracias a un paparazzi, el cual fue alertado de un incendio en la casa de la estrella de "Que Onda", al entrar por el patio trasero observó a la pareja de tórtolos muy cerca y como el rompe-corazones de "Mackensie Falls" le robaba un beso en medio de las llamas, muy sexsi ¿no creen?, así que lo siento chicas, Mackensie, esta en otra onda— y en la foto aparecemos nosotros cuando la besé— ¡pero no se vale, fue en el mentón!

— ¡Oh por Dios!, Larry, cuando los demás guardias se enteren nos van a envidiar.

— Tremendo Gossip que tenemos.

— ¡Podrían callarse y dejarme entrar! —grité notoriamente molesto.

— Sabes…ahora en persona, eres menos agradable que en la tele.

— Es cierto Bill, me preguntó si usara dobles…

— No se si se dieron cuenta, pero estoy con prisa, la boda puede terminar en cualquier momento ¡y ustedes me estancan!

— ¿Pero para que quieres ir a la boda, si no te invitaron?

— Por eso es que debo ir, nadie "no-invita" a Chad Dylan Cooper a una boda y más encima si es la boda de mi amada Soony.

— No puede ser—dijo uno de los guardias, tomando el teléfono y marcando— Martha, es cierto, ¡Chad Dylan Cooper y Soony Monroe tienen onda!

— Oh miren, es… ¡Chuck Norris! —dije como loco señalando al aire.

— ¡¿Dónde?! —gritaron exasperados, mirando hacia todas partes— oh no, ser fue por allá, ¡ven aquí maldito! — y salieron persiguiéndolo con unos palos de madera bien gruesos.

— Emm…bueno, tendré que entrar…

Así fue como empezó mi carrera por el de repente gigante campo lleno de plantas y esas cosas tontas que ni me tomo la molestia de mirar. Seguí caminando pero después me cansé, ¡no es mi culpa, las estrellas no acostumbran a caminar en un lugar tan grande!, sin un doble claramente. Así que tal parece que del mismo cielo a lo lejos observé unos de esos carritos de golf que usa la gente para transportarse de un hoyo a otro, corrí lo más que pude y también vi a unas personas mayores acercarse también al carrito, como buena estrella televisiva que soy, salté encima del carrito y los empujé

— ¡Fuera de mi camino ancianos!

— Pero chamaco, fíjate a donde vas, casi nos tiras nuestros puntos de la vasectomía.

— ¡Ay Dios que asco!, saben que, conseguirían muchas chicas, si no dijeran eso.

— Mira su cabello, ¡es tan rubio y sedoso!, no debe tener ni canas.

— Y seguro que su corazón late por si mismo.

— ¡Yo quiero su hígado! —dijo un abuelo con los ojos todos distorsionados, de repente todos los abuelos empiezan a mutar, su piel se les pudre más de lo que ya estaba y empiezan a caminar raro, acercándose peligrosamente hacia mi, oh por todos los cielos.

— ¡Mami! —fue lo único que se me ocurrió gritar, mientras apretaba el pedal con toda la potencia que tenía y salir rápido de este raro y retorcido lugar.

Después de recorrer tanto, pude deshacerme de los ancianos mutantes o como sea que ellos fueran, tuve que cruzar como 25 kilómetros más para poder estar seguro de que los había dejado atrás. Solo veía árboles tras árboles pasar por el campo ¡y no encontraba la maldita iglesia!, el señor se enojara porque maldije su linda casita, bueno ¡no pasaría esto si la dejaras más cerca de mi alcance! .Me cansé, la psicosis de que Soony ya se hubiera casado y que diera círculos por todo el lugar me tenía como loco, hasta que al fin pude encontrar una casa lo bastante grande como para denominarla iglesia, o quizás era solo una casa grande, pero tenía que verificarlo, así que "estacioné el carrito" y me decidí al entrar, mientras me dirigía al lugar escuché una hermosa voz cantando, era tan melódica y angelical que tenía que ser la de Soony, me apresuré con mucha emoción esperando encontrarme con mi Soony aún soltera, pero…

— ¡Grady! —grité totalmente molesto, no puede ser que haya encontrado melódica y angelical, ¡Dios, creo que voy a vomitar! — ¿pero que demonios estas haciendo?

— ¡Hola Chad!, emm…estaba ensayando para la boda, tu sabes la de Soony con…

— Si, si lo se, con un idiota, como no, ¿Dónde esta Soony?

— No lo sé, debe estarse vistiendo.

— Nuestra pequeña Soony, un día de estos es la principiante de "Que Onda" y después se casa, ¡crece tan rápido! —dijeron lloriqueando Nico y Grady.

— Por favor, además no es "nuestra", es mía ¿ok?.

— Y hablando de eso, ¿Chad que haces aquí?, si Soony te ve te matará.

— ¡No si yo lo hago primero! — dije mientras me iba del lugar dejando a tontín y a gruñón llorando entre ellos, ¿para que me tomé la molestia de hablar con ellos si ni saben donde esta una de sus compañeras?, mientras salía y me dirigía por el campo me encontré con que mi carrito había desaparecido de la nada, empecé a preocuparme por la pequeña posibilidad de que los ancianos mutantes se hubieran acercado, pero al percatarme de que no estaban me decidí a caminar un rato en busca de otra iglesia, pero esta vez que no fuera cantada por Grady, recorrí por el pasto hasta que aburrido me senté en el pasto y usando la copa del árbol como sombra, o sea, imagínense como estaban de resecos mis pómulos en estos momentos, así que me relaje un rato hasta que el destino me envió a uno de sus demonios..

— ¿Chad que haces aquí? —preguntó extrañada Zora.

— Veo el tiempo pasar, ¿tu que crees?

— Tenía la esperanza de que te sentarías aquí a analizar algo pero bueno…

— Un momento…—dije deteniendo lo que me iba a decir y la miro—¡tú te llevaste el carrito!

— Es que de la iglesia a los camerinos es muy lejos la distancia.

— ¡Cierto!, al fin alguien esta de acuerdo conmigo, pero ahora que lo pienso…¡tu debes saber donde esta Soony!

— No es cierto.

— Si, por favor, eres más inteligente que tus propios compañeros, obviamente debes saber donde esta.

— No, a decir verdad no la he visto.

— No me engañas Zora, yo se que sabes donde ella esta.

— No te diré nada.

— ¿Ni por todas las bombas explosivas que usamos en el programa?

— ¿Enserio? ¿de que se trata tu serie?

— Típicos problemas adolescentes.

— Me imagino, bueno, hasta nunca.

— ¡Zora! —dije— pero si acabas de llegar como te vas a ir.

— Así—y aprieta el acelerador—suerte no-buscando a Soony.

— ¡Si la ves le dices que la busco!

— ¡No! —y con eso la perdí de vista, bueno veamos, estoy en medio de la nada de este gigantesco campo, unos abuelos zombies me buscan por mi hígado y sigo sin encontrar a Soony ¡Dios, dame una señal!, y así fue como camine un rato y me encontré con una iglesia, pero una de verdad ¡esta debía ser! saque un espejo y comence: peinado, arreglado como siempre, sonrisa: siempre resplandeciente cara de furioso y herido por no haber sido invitado: bastante creíble. No perdí más tiempo y corrí hasta la boda, patee la puerta y grité lo más dramático que pude.

— ¡Esta boda no puede ser realizada por que yo la amo! —dios que genial soy, la gente que se encontraba en el lugar me miraban anonadados, claro no todos los dias ven a una súper celebridad irrumpir en una boda.

No he ido a ninguna boda "verdadera", solo las bodas falsas en Las Vegas de Mackensie Falls, pero lo que veía parecía una boda muy real, incluso había un monje, la gente me miraba como un enfermo incoherente, pero no importa, debía detener esta catástrofe.

— ¡Detengan la boda os ordeno, mortales no-famosos! —grité lo más imperial que pude, rayos, debo dejar de juntarme con Aslán y Chace.

— ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo? —preguntó la novia.

— Vengo a salvarte de este matrimonio porque… ¡te amo!

* * *

_Hola!!! primero que nada queremos pedirles mil disculpas por no haber subido el capitulo antes trabajos, examenes finales, reelección del fic para una mejor historia y problemas tecnicos fueron los causantes de hacer imposible poder subir el capitulo... pero aqui estamos aunque uds. no quieran muajajajaja, este capitulo consta de II partes, la cual prometemos no demorarnos demaciado en subir. Bueno nada mas que decirles que apreten ese hermoso botoncito verde que los llama en su subconciente a dejarnos un review._

_Espero allan pasado una hermosa Navidad y pasen un gran y feliz Año Nuevo les desean:_

_.._


	16. Chapter 16

— _¡Detengan la boda os ordeno, mortales no-famosos! —grité lo más imperial que pude, rayos, debo dejar de juntarme con Aslán y Chace. _

— _¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo? —preguntó la novia._

— _Vengo a salvarte de este matrimonio porque… ¡te amo!_

Continuación:

— Vengo a salvarte de este matrimonio porque… ¡te amo!

— ¡¿Qué demonios acaba de decir este niñito Karen?!

— ¿Karen? —pregunté extrañado— debes estar en una equivocación, ella es Soony tonto, ¿Cómo no sabes el nombre de tu futura no-esposa ni nada parecido?

— Pero si ella se llama Karen—dijo molesto el novio.

— ¿Qué? —dije para después sacarle el velo y verifico que la novia no era ni mas ni menos que una novia real— ¡oh miren que coincidencia!, hacen tan linda pareja ustedes— le dije susurrándole al oído— si terminan, llámame.

— Oh por dios ¡acaba de coquetear conmigo Chad Dylan Cooper!, mi sueño se ha vuelto realidad, no necesito esta boda ¡debo llamar a mis amigas!— y diciendo eso la novia sale de la iglesia y se dirige a tomar un taxi, todos los invitados me miraban con un odio indescriptible, es casi peor que Tawni cuando le cambian su labial cacao moca cacao por moca cacao moca, para que se hagan la idea — jeje, al parecer no habrá luna de miel ¿no?, emm, yo… ¡miren Chuck Norris! — la gente me veía raro y no reaccionaba— por favor ¡funciono con los guardias! Y de repente la gente salió corriendo con armas y antorchas tal cual una turba furiosa ¿Qué le había hecho Chuck Norris a la sociedad?, como sea, huí lo más lejos de esa iglesia de lo que pude, el único vehiculo que encontré ahora era un monociclo, con una nota de Zora.

"_Chad, aquí te dejo una nota por donde podría estar Soony, pero quizás no esté ahí o quizás si, ojala sepas seguir instrucciones, PD: no pude conseguir nada mejor, no llores niñita"_

¡Zora te amo!, oh rayos, ¡se supone que amo a Soony!, bueno bueno, digamos muchas gracias Zora bla bla. Pedaleé quien sabe como más rápido de lo que me iba en el carrito de golf, ¡Dios, mi Soony estaba tan cerca que podía sentirla a mi lado!, a la salida de la iglesia me encontré con Marshall ¡él debía saber donde se encontraba!

— ¡Marshall! —grité emocionado—la verdad nunca he estado tan alegre de verte.

— Creo que ya lo se—dijo Marshall— debe ser que te percataste de todo ¿verdad?

— Exacto.

— Bueno… ¿que opinas?

— ¡Que es horrible!, ¿Cómo me haces esto?, yo estuve desde antes que aparecieran los "Que Onda" ¡como pudiste traicionarme de esta forma! ¡sabes que amo a Soony con mi alma y tu la casas!

— Chad…le hablaba de mis nuevos reflejos—señalándose la calva con emoción— son rubios igual que los tuyos o los de Grady.

— Deben ser de Grady, porque los míos son más lindos—dije tocándome el pelo.

— ¿Estas celoso porque hay un nuevo sherif de los rubios en el pueblo? —dijo tratando de tentarme a discutir.

— ¿Qué sherif?, ¿Qué pueblo?, ¿de que estas hablando?

— No te hagas el desentendido, mira Chad las cosas son así, un día eres la estrella más rubia de todo Hollywood y de repente no, siempre pasa, excepto con Aslán que nadie puede ganarle en la estrella más afro de todo Hollywood.

— Ese afro tan...—dije muy emocionado— ¡no te estoy hablando de eso! ¡¿Dónde esta Soony?!

— ¡Al frente! —dijo golpeando con su palma en mi frente y riéndose como un enfermo mental— lo siento, pero amo ese chiste.

— Si me di cuenta, ahora Soony, ¿donde esta?

— Probablemente en camerinos, estamos por llegar al final de la…

— Si, lo sé, de la boda ¡que emocionante!, como si me importara, la esperaré aquí.

— Oye, no has pensado en llamarla al celular.

— ¿Qué? — de repente me sentí como el tipo más estúpido sobre la faz de la tierra y vivo más encima—pero como no se me ocurrió antes—dije con un susurro y hablando de una forma sombría.

— ¿Chad estas bien?

— Si… ¡Solo lárgate de aquí con tu tontos reflejos falsos!

— ¡Que malo eres!, ¡eres peor que la señorita Amargura! —dijo con unos sollozos infantiles— menos mal que el señor Cóndor no te escucho.

— Shh—dije silenciándolo— no escucho—mientras acercaba el teléfono al oído.

_¡Hola!, hablas con…adivina quien…si, Soony Monroe, lo siento pero estoy muy ocupada salvando al mundo de series idiotas como Mackensie Falls, deja el mensaje después del bip… ¡bip!, ¡ja!, te atrapé, era un falso bip jo jo jo, ¿en que estaba?... ah si, la contestado.._ —y el mensaje se cortó poniéndose el famoso y real bip

— ¡Soony!, soy yo Chad, ¡demonios, donde haz estado!, llevo horas buscándote, como sea, necesito verte si o si, me debes una gran explicación señorita, además… ¿Qué es eso de series idiotas como Mackensie Falls?, cuando cambie mi contestadora ya verás quien ga... — tontas cosas, bueno roguemos para que escuche el mensaje y evite su boda, mientras tanto salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco, cuando escucho unos gritos a lo lejos, así que como buen metiche fui a ver, para encontrarme con tremendo panorama, los viejos mutantes junto con los que estaban en la boda verdadera persiguiendo con antorchas y armas al mismísimo Chuck Norris ¿Dios por qué me odias?, debe ser por mi serie evidentemente.

— ¿Qué se supone que hacen?

— ¡Matar Chuck Norris o morir en el intento!

— ¿Pero quién les dijo que debían matarlo?

— La caracola mágica—dijeron todos emocionados, sacando la caracola delante de mis ojos.

— ¡Por favor!, solo váyanse ok— dijo Norris alejandose.

— ¡Miren esta escapando!

— ¡No, a él no, si no al idiota con quien se case Soony!

Corrí tratando inútilmente de alcanzarlos, ¡Dios!, esos tipos podían destrozar el lugar fácilmente o peor aún podrían dañar a mi… ¡a mi auto! ¡sobre mi cadáver!, cada vez estaban más cerca de la puerta, al menos me ahorrarían el trabajo de interrumpir en la entrada y todo eso, pero me quitarían protagonismo y eso nadie me lo quita. Así que tomé el monociclo que deje "estacionado" al rincón de la iglesia y empecé a saltar por la cabeza de todos los muta-buelos y de los de la boda real.

— ¡Córranse de mi camino tontos! — y así fue como gané una medalla de oro olímpica por el record de saltar más cabezas en el menor tiempo posible, pero bueno…volviendo al tema, logré abrir la puerta y dejando a todos los demás atrás.

— Ahora si… ¡detengan la boda! —grité lo más dramático que pude…otra vez, la gente se me quedó viendo impactada como la otra vez bla bla.

— ¡Chad! —dijo Tawni muy furiosa— jeje disculpen—escusándose con el público—¿Qué crees que haces tonto?

— Salvar a mi Soony de un matrimonio fortuito.

— ¿Sabes lo qué es fortuito? —preguntó asombrada.

— Em…la verdad no, pero lo tuve que decir una vez en la serie y sonó tan genial que tenía que decirlo y ¿qué mejor momento que este o no?

— ¡Chad no puedes venir a interrumpir la boda como así!

— Al menos hago algo al respecto no como tú, claro al principio no podía ni ver a Soony y ahora son de lo más amigas, pues ahora como veo nunca te agradó, siempre la odiaste por quitarte tu lugar y por consiguiente apruebas esta boda!

— Estuviste leyendo el diccionario cierto.

— Si, pero no es el tema—dije exclamando— así que muévete, gente de la boda, ¡han sido engañados!, esta boda no es real

— No me digas—dijo Tawni— te dije que me escucharas la boda es…

— De Soony, y que no debo intervenir lo sé, pero antes que se case debo decirle algo… ¡Soony! —dije llamándola.

— Emm…¿Chad que haces?, se supone que no debería estar aquí.

— Te asombra verme ¿no?, preferirías que me enterara de la boda por las revistas, así no tendrías que verme a los ojos, cobarde.

— ¿De qué estas hablando?

— De tu boda mensa, que crees que no lo sé todo, odiarme desde que nos conocimos, hacer que Marshall perdiera el programa para arrodillarte ante mí y ser mi esclava, por que sabrías que te maltrataría al comienzo pero que al final sería demasiado bueno contigo y que me agradarías, para después casarte con quien sabe que cosa.

— Chad eso es totalmente falso—alegó Soony, que ahora que la veo se veía mucho más que preciosa en ese vestido de novia y con cara de impresionada… ¡concéntrate, estas enojado con ella!

— ¿Cómo que no?, lo pensé toda la noche, debe de existir alguna razón por la cual no puedas estar conmigo, no creo que sea por que no estas lista, por que te he dado mucho tiempo, así que lo más evidente es que alguien te obliga a hacer esto, con tal de que tengas fama y que mejor que aprovecharse del tonto de Chad cierto.

— Nunca pensaría eso Chad, yo…

— No digas nada—dije tapándole la boca con un dedo— no hace falta, supondría que esto me pasaría alguna vez.

— ¡No te haría eso!, ¡como puedes creer que te odio!, ¡te odio por creer que te odio!

— Que profundo…incluso para mí—dije extrañado— pero Soony, no me lo niegues, eso me duele más…y esta bien supongo, tu tienes tu vida y yo la mía, y si te quieres casar, bueno ¡hazlo y ya!, ahora te puedes casar hasta con un cerdo si quieres, pero mira te daré algunos consejos.

— ¿Consejos? —dijo extrañada, mientras yo la acercaba hacia mi y mi brazo pasaba por su hombro hablando en confidencia— mira mi mamá me dice, nunca limpies la casa, pensará que eres su nana, los hijos se crían mejor con sirvientas y maestros privados y bueno un consejo mío…nunca te acuestes con él, eres muy joven y ya sabes, las enfermedades que puedes contraer.

— Chad…

— No, Soony escúchame, es por tu bien, no te acuestes con el, o sea no eres su geisha, eso solamente te quería decir tómenlo como mi regalo de bodas.

— Y que boda ¿no? —dijo, pero yo no podía con la tristeza así que me iba a ir, pero ella me sujetó de la chaqueta como una niña pequeña.

— No te vallas, Chad, yo…quédate.

— No puedo, acepté el papel para hacer de el renegado social en la autobiografía de Cata y Hana en su película en Vancouver, y a que no sabes donde voy.

— ¿Vancouver? —dijo con un hilo de voz.

— La verdad a un estudio ambientado como Vancouver, el presupuesto se fue cuando contrataron a Brad Pitt.

— Me imagino, bueno…pues bien viaje.

— Suerte con tu boda real.

— ¿Qué? —dijo sorprendida.

— Si, tu boda real, se que eres menor de edad y no es legal, pero descuida no diré nada.

— Chad… tu— y Soony empezó a reír a carcajadas, casi llorando contestó— ¿tu creías que esta boda es real?

— Como no va a ser real Soony, mira todo eso—dije señalándole el lugar— como podría ser falso.

— Chad, mira con quien "me caso" —poniendo énfasis en las comillas y mostrando a su novio— te presento al honorable Charles Vi Puerquísimo VI.

— Pero Soony…—dije anonadado— es…¡es un cerdo!, ¡aay Soony! ¿me cambiaste por un cerdo?

— Al parecer si—dijo con una risa.

— ¡Pero como se te ocurre! —grité molesto— que acaso… ¿acaso no te enseñaron a que no debes casarte con animales de la granja? ¡eso te lo enseñan en primaria!

— Chad, es un cerdo.

— Lo sé, se que es un cerdo para tu información, pero ¡¿que acaso estas loca?!

— Si Chad, que bueno que tenemos a ti para ponernos los pies en el suelo—dijo irónicamente.

— Si—dije ya asustado—¡todos ustedes son unos herejes por permitir que Soony se case con un cerdo!

— ¿Sabes lo que es hereje? —dijo asombrada.

— Y también pronunció fortuito—agregó Tawni.

— ¿Quiénes son, Sheckspeare? —dije molesto.

— ¿Puedes creerlo Soony? —dijo Tawni— ¡Chad se esta volviendo inteligente!

— Tu ya me hartaste—dije molesto señalándola— ¡Chuck hacia ella! — de la nada aparece Chuck Norris acompañado de Indiana Jones saltando de una cuerda y dirigiéndose directamente hacia Tawni quien gritaba como loca, y los zombies, los de la boda real, y los de esta salieron persiguiéndola.

— Te matará si le rompen una uña—dijo Soony graciosamente.

— No, yo te voy a matar a tí—dije serio mirándola a los ojos— ¿sabes todo lo que hecho por ti?, falté a una grabación, acepté un papel en un pais muy lejos de nosotros.

— ¿Canadá?

— Exacto—dije misterioso— todo por ti y lo haría de nuevo, incluso me comería la misma tierra que les hago comer y sabes porque… ¡por que no quitan a este cerdo! —grite molesto—demonios como odio a los animales.

— Mas si te comportas como uno, descuida "cariño", no será nuestro padrino—dijo riéndose mientras jugaba con el cerdo a que este volaba por lo aires, estaba haciendo que pierda mi hermosa paciencia.

— No lo puedo creer, ¡Soony tu no casas y es definitivo!

— ¿Quién eres mi papá?

— No, soy Chad, mucho mas popular y genial.

— ¿Seguro?, no haz visto a mi papi en sus mejores años en los 60'.

— Sabes que es más ilegal casarse con un animal, ¡puede pegarte la porcina!

— Un humano también puede hacerlo.

— ¡Ay perdóname Jimmy Neutron por no saber tanto como tú!

— Bueno obviamente no sabes nada porque no me voy a casar con un cerdo.

— Claro, solo sobre mi cadáver.

— ¿Ah si?, ¿y que harán tu y tu cadáver para detenerme?

— No sabes cuanto te odio— y diciendo eso no aguante más la tentación y me acerque rápidamente hacia ella, acortando la distancia entre los dos y tomándola de la cintura— ¿en serio quieres saber como te detengo?

— ¿No podías pedirlo por favor?

— No—dije riendo—quiero hacer esto hace mucho— y así tomé su mentón entre mi mano—descuida, esta vez le atinaré al lugar— me acerque más a ella sintiendo su aliento jugar traviesa con el mío, haciéndolos uno solo.

— No debes estar con ese cerdo.

— Entonces con quien según tú.

— Conmigo— ahora cerré mis ojos esperando lo mismo desde su parte y junté nuestros labios hasta formarlos en lo que la gente denomina un beso, primero fue muy tímido sobre todo de su parte, pero después se acostumbró y se profundizó más, puse mis manos en su cara, como queriendo que no terminara y ella enredó sus manos en mi cabello. Estábamos tan cerca que no lo podía creer, pensé que este momento nunca llegaría, ¡mira mami, estoy besando a una niña y casi sin despeinarme!, bueno…no creo que a mi madre le gustaría escuchar eso, pero concentrémonos. El beso se hizo mas largo y profundo con mucho sentimiento de parte de los dos, este beso es definitivamente mucho mas real al que me dio en la "cita" y definitivamente este no sabe a fichas. Tuvimos que separarnos tristemente por la falta de aire entre los dos.

— Woow —dijo casi sin aliento— eso fue…

— Asombroso—terminé su frase— lo mejor que me ha pasado.

— Chad—dijo tomándome de la cara con su manos—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— Porque te amo más que nada en este mundo, Soony—dije tomando sus manos— creo que te amo desde que te vi, incluso cuando nos odiábamos, lo cual ahora que lo pienso, nunca te odié, no pude por más que quise, eres demasiado linda para hacerte eso.

— ¿Me estas diciendo esto en serio? —dijo cerrando los ojos y acercándose hacia mí— seria la peor broma del mundo si no fuera verdad—mientras me besaba la mejilla.

— Soony, esperé tanto por esto—dije sonriendo— creo que todo el mundo esperó a que pasara esto.

— Chad, yo…yo también te amo, más de lo que pensé que amaría a alguien en toda mi loca existencia hollywodence, bueno quizás Leonardo Di Caprio, pero fue mas platónico.

— ¿Si que quieres arruinar este momento verdad?

— Bueno…este es un programa infantil Chad, lo que estábamos haciendo era de adolescentes y los niños en sus televisores no podrían entenderlo.

— ¿Que niños?, ¿de que hablas?

— De los niños que nos ven por televisión en vivo en estos momentos.

— ¿Pero que demonios? —dije soltándola de mi agarre y haciendo que ella se fuera de bruces al suelo— ¡esta prendida! ¡mi peinado!, emm…niños, descuiden esto no afectará nada a Mackensie Falls excepto que mis compañeros me darán una paliza tremenda ¡y ahora a comerciales! —dije apagando la cámara.

— Gracias por levantarme—dijo irónica Soony mientras se paraba.

— De nada, genial ahora toda América nos vio.

— Y la unión soviética.

— Cierto—dije razonando— pero Soony, lo que dije en serio es cierto, por favor olvida a ese cerdo y…— y dije arrodillándome y sacando un anillo de diamantes gigante—¡cásate conmigo!

Sonny POV

¿el mundo esta cambiando o solo soy yo?, por que de la nada, pasé de odiar a Chad, después a ser su amiga, después a volverlo a odiar y ahora en su ¿esposa?. Que bueno que lo tengo todo anotado en mi agenda Hello Kitty, ahora que lo pienso bien ¿Chad me pidió matrimonio?, parece que quiere que mi papá lo castre o algo así. La noticia fue tan ridícula para mí que rompí en risas en esos momentos.

— ¡Soony! —gritó molesto y con unas lagrimitas — no te rías es enserio, quiero que te cases conmigo.

— Pero Chad—dije intentando calmarme— somos muy jóvenes y además es ilegal.

— Pero puedes casarte con un cerdo verdad.

— Chad, asimílalo… es una **escena**, es para el retorno de "Que Onda", no ves ahí esta Aslán como el cura y ahí esta Beyoncé, practicando para cantar.

— Pero Aslán como no me dijiste nada— alegaba a lo lejos.

— Lo siento, estaba en maquillaje.

— Bueno…eso es un no- me casaré contigo ¿verdad?

— Chad, mira, te amo más que Tawni a si misma, pero es muy pronto, ni somos novios.

— Pero eso se soluciona, excepto lo de Tawni, mira—dijo poniendome el anillo en el dedo— no te cases conmigo aún, solo se mi amante por el resto de nuestras vidas son compromiso legal, solo el de nuestros dos latientes y virtuosos corazones.

— wooow Chad me impresionas.

— Lo sé soy muy genial ¿y que me dices?

— ¡Chad, eres un tarado! —dijo alegando para luego reirse— te amo y con gusto sería la señora no- tarada—dijo mientras me besaba tiernamente.

— _I'm a Single Ladie , I'm a Single Ladie..._

— ¡Beyonce ahora no es el momento ok! —dijo Chad para luego volverme a besar tiernamente, ahora si que el cielo se había puesto mas real que nunca, ¡creo que nunca llegue a estar tan cerca de Beyonce en mi vida!, claro tambien por que era la novia de Chad, ¿pero tenía que decir eso?, ¿no bastaba con lo explicita que fue la escritora? ¿Por qué ahora hago preguntas tontas como ellas?, ¡sale de mi mente!

— ¡Ahora podemos cantar!

_You are the one for me_

_You are my exctasis_

_You are the one I need!_

_Get Down_

— Un momento… ¿no habían huido hacia el D.F con el Señor X?

— Nos deportaron por traficar Cd's piratas …otra vez.

— ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no me fui con N'Sync cuando tuve la oportunidad? —exclamó Nick Carter a lo que todos lo miraron con odio— esta bien, a las Cheetah Girls, bueno ahora nos vamos, debemos matar a Chuck Norris.

— Otro mas.

— Olvídalos amor—dije— ya quedará suficiente Chuck para nosotros—tomando su mano y saliendo hacia fuera de la iglesia.

— ¿Quieres arroz? —me preguntó divertido.

— Claro, pero con sushi.

— Yo iba a decir por el arroz que estaba en el suelo , pero bueno, te invito a cenar.

— ¿Tú pagas?

— ¿Y cuando haz pagado tú?

— Pagaría si el señor soy demasiado famoso para pasar como avaro me dejara.

— ¡Es tan falso!, ¡yo te habría ofrecido! ¡ay te odio de nuevo! —dijo molesto mirando hacia al lado.

— ¡Pues mira que coincidencia porque yo también!

— Pero Sonny… yo pensé que lo nuestro era especial—dijo lloriqueando.

— Esta bien, esta bien, te amo de nuevo.

— Jojo siempre ganó—dijo con llamas en sus ojos, literalmente—me refiero, nuestro amor siempre gana—dijo abrazándome melosamente—bueno querida Soony, creo que hay que ir a la fiesta.

— ¿Cuál fiesta?

— La que siempre se hacen cuando un programa con un set en quiebra es devuelto ¿Qué acaso no ves las telenovelas? —después tomo mi mano y nos fuimos en su auto.

— Creo que no —dije algo avergonzada —em…como le explicaremos a los demás lo de, bueno tu sabes nosotros.

— Eso es fácil, obviamente ya se enteraron por las revistas en las cuales no aparecen, por que nos pedirán miles de entrevistas ahora que somos la nueva Zannesa.

— No puedo esperar—dije contenta mientras lo besaba otra vez. Nos dirigimos hacia la fiesta donde estaban todos nuestros amigos de "Que Onda" mezclados extrañamente con los de "Mackensie Falls", junto con los de las bodas, incluso Chace y Aslán pudieron convivir en paz, hasta que a Chace se le ocurrió usar su cola como pompón y volvieron a discutir. Pero además de eso, todo estaba tranquilo con una rara aura de tranquilidad. De repente aparece el mismísimo Chace, parece enojado.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste haberme hecho esto?!

— ¿De que estas hablando Chace? — dijo mi novio oh cielos como amo llamarlo de esa manera.

— Tu sabes de lo que te hablo—dijo empujando a Chad.

— Chace tranquilízate…— le dije.

— ¡Tú no me hables arpía! ¡roba hombres!

— ¿Qué? ¡Chace yo no te he robado nada!

— ¡Mujeriego! —le pega una cachetada a Chad tan fuerte que sonó hasta en Wisconsin—pensé que tenías mejor gusto.

— ¿Qué esta pasando en mi reino? —pregunto imperialmente Aslán…esto se ve feo.

— Oh Aslán, no sabias que ibas a venir a la fiesta—empezó a reír nervioso.

— Pero Chace, yo pensé los momentos que tuvimos juntos, en este fic…

— Lo siento Aslán, lo nuestro no podía funcionar.

— ¡Plebeyo atrevido!, ¡me largo a Narnia!

— Mejor, ¡así no tengo que soportar ver pelos de tu cola siempre en el baño! —pensó lo último que le dijo Aslán— espera ¿Qué? ¿Cómo vas a irte?

— Tengo que partir, el señor Tumnus me necesita.

— ¡Mentira!, ¡no le puedes creer a un centauro!

— El me necesita más que tu ¿no lo crees? , además ya cumplí mi función de dominar esta tierra mágica y extraña.

— No lo hiciste—dijeron todos.

— ¡Demonios!, me voy. Así que cuiden mí legado cerdos paganos.

Entonces aparece Zora cantando la canción del adiós. Su melodiosa voz y la música hacen que todos en el lugar se conmuevan por el triste momento de tener que despedirse de su auto-proclamado rey, todos lloran, también nosotras (ustedes en sus casas finjan que lloran) y así aparece un atardecer, aunque sea de día y Aslán camina hacia la playa que se observa en el paisaje. Este se mete en el agua hasta que no queda rastro de él, desapareciendo totalmente, ¿no se habrá ahogado cierto? , por que los funerales salen muy costosos estos tiempos y considerando que es un león tendríamos que hacerlo a medida y… Siento como alguien tira de mi brazo. Al darme vuelto que era mi querido novio Chad, me gusta decirlo, mi querido novio Chad, mi querido novio Chad, mi querido novio Chad, perdón.

— Chad ¿Qué ha…— pero no me dejo terminar porque me silenció.

— Sonny habla más bajo que nos pueden oír.

— ¿Así esta bien? —dije susurrando.

— Excelente—se acerca a mi y me dice— solo vine a decirte lo mucho que te amo, no se si te había quedado claro.

— ¿Y para esto me llamaste? —tratando de sonar molesta.

— Nop, también para esto— se acerca más y me planta tremendo beso, lo que me aturde un momento, pero después intento corresponderle tiernamente.

— ¡Chad si tu mamá te viera!

— ¿Qué? ¿mi mami esta aquí? —dijo totalmente asustado soltándome como si quemara.

— Chicas ya lo grabamos—dijo….di-dijo ¡¿George Clooney?!

— ¡Excelente! —dijeron las mismísimas Cata y Hana, las creadoras del fic—esto va directo al bonus de nuestra película.

— Documental Hana—dijo Cata interrumpiéndola— es demasiada culta para ser solo una película.

— Cata, es en 3-D—dijo mirándola con reproche.

— Es la única manera de atraer a las masas, si le queremos ganar a la Meyer, tenemos que doblar su cifra.

— Ejem—tosió Chad, a lo que nosotras lo vimos, excepto Clooney que miraba asombrado como una hormiga levantaba un arroz—estábamos haciendo algo importante ¿ok?

— Cierto—y sacan cámaras de video, celulares, prensa y miles de personas—continúen y para la otra Chad, que sea mas entusiasta ¡son novios por el amor de dios!

— Amm…¡miren es Chuck Norris!—dijo Chad tratando ilusamente de distraerlos pero aparece en mismísimo Chuck con un micrófono.

— ¿Qué? ¿acaso no puedo ser periodista?

— Estoy frito.

— Oh vamos Chad —solo bésala, tenemos que ir a una entrevista con Brangelina.

— ¡No!

— Esta bien, con Oprah

— Váyanse, quienes los necesita.

— En todo caso, no hacen tan bónita pareja.

Así fue como se fueron todas, nuestras queridas escritoras (me obligaron a decirlo), Chuck Norris, los periodistas y George Clooney dejándonos a mi y a Chad solos. Mi novio Chad, perdón por decirlo de nuevo.

—Bueno Soony ¿ahora que quieres hacer?

— Um…no se ¿qué quieres hacer tu?—dije mirandolo tiernamente.

— Solo quiero pasar el resto de mis dias contigo amada Soony y hacerte muy feliz.

— Oh Chad que tierno eres.

— Lo sé por eso me amas.

— Y tu a mi— y en ese momento nos dimos un beso sabiendo que desde ese momento seria la chica que vino de Wisconsin a Hollywood mas feliz del mundo.

* * *

Hoooooooolaaaaaaa queridas gente que nos lee bueno este fue el último capitulo de nuestro primer fic y solo queremos agradecer a todas (y todos si es que ubo un hombre) por haber leido este fic y dejar un review queremos agradecer a _Floppy-IDon'tCareWhatYouThink_ por los consejos que nos dio para hacer un mejor fic se que no se lo agradecimos antes asi que ahora que es el último capitulo lo hacemos. Agradecer a todos los que nos pusieron en favoritos y esas cosas en serio muchas gracias.

Lamentamos mucho la tardanza algunos problemas tecnicos, problemas con el final y un terremoto entremedio (Somos de Chile) hicieron imposible poder actualizar antes ojala nos disculpen y que el resultado sea satisfactorio.

Agradeciendo a TODOS se despiden con mucho cariño: Cata & Hana.


End file.
